Love's Freedom
by MJ-Rhapsody
Summary: I know it is against the warrior code to love another cat from a different clan. But, it doesn't help that he's from my mother's old clan. However, I can't ignore the dream I've had of him. It must be destiny for us to be together, even if it means breaking the code.
1. Chapter 1

I walked around the area, feeling the fresh air of green-leaf rustle my pelt. A strong pine scent filled the air as my paws pushed into the marshy ground. A warm scent of mouse drifted toward me that made my mouth water. This might be my first catch! I'd be able to beat Ravenpaw! He caught his after four lessons with his mentor and this was my third.

"Come on..." I said to myself, "Don't move.."

I dropped into a couch and slowly moved forward. My ears were pricked and listened for any sound aside from the nibbling of the mouse and it's berries. My heart thumped in my chest from the thrill that came from hunting. My eyes were focused on the small brown body of the relaxed mouse. I was practically on top of the mouse and then I jumped. My claws unsheathed and my jaws latched onto thin air. I looked up and watched the mouse scamper off.

"Mouse dung!" I yowled

I burst off toward it and leapt once again. I even heard it squeak and yet nothing..When I stood up again, the mouse was gone.

"Stupid mouse." I growled

I turned around and my eyes widened as I found myself face-to-face with my mentor. Her green eyes were stern and her tail was lashing. Her tortoiseshell pelt was a little ruffled and messed up.

"Well? Is that how you catch a mouse?" She asked

"No..I was just so close! It was right there in front of me."

"Exactly. You were supposed to leap earlier and not have your tail lashing letting the prey know you're there."

I rolled my eyes. She was continuing on about the proper pose again and this was the fourth time since I've had her! I turned around and began to run. My paws hit the ground as I ran faster and faster. She'd never find me! I looked up at the sky and realized that it was getting close to sunset and that I'd have to be back in camp soon. I simply walked the rest of the way, ignoring any prey scent. I wasn't in the mood to hunt now.

"Ridiculous. She just runs off like that!"

I froze. It sounded like my mentor...

"Well..At least Flintpaw listens. He's so calm."

Shadetail...The deputy must be talking to her.

"Well..I'm going to make sure she starts listening!"

Yeah..You've said that already Mosspoppy! Willowpaw do this Willowpaw do that! Teach me how to hunt instead of making me do chores. Yes, I've had three lessons, but it was less than a few heartbeats and then bye! Stupid she-cat..I wish I had anyone else but her as a mentor!

...

I fell down into my nest and sighed. Mosspoppy never listened! Every single question gets no response...I looked up and saw Ravenpaw come in with his brother Graypaw. Both toms were talking excitedly about their training.

"So? What'd you do today Willowpaw?" Ravenpaw asked

"Nothing..I almost got a mouse though!"

"Almost..Well, try again next time!" He told me

I gave a quick smile and the two toms padded away. They were so close..I wish I had someone I was close to beside my brother. Yes..Flintpaw was a nice friend and all, but I wanted someone who I could relate to. I laid my head down and thought about how lucky everyone else was. Flintpaw got along with Shadetail so nicely, Sunpaw had a friend in Brindlecloud, it seemed like everyone else had someone they considered a friend except me! My eyes began to droop and instead of me keeping them open, I just let them close.

**...**

Opening my eyes, I found myself outside of camp. The area was dimly lit from the small lit area of the moon, no bigger than that of a claw. The stars sparkled above and I purred knowing that Starclan was watching over me. I began to walk around the area. Maybe here I could catch a piece of prey! Sniffing the air, oddly enough there was no prey scent! I hissed in aggravation and began to walk. Unintentionally, I found myself at the Thunderclan border. Horrible memories came back of a white coated tom grabbing me and carrying me over the border with a ginger tom carrying my brother. As kits, we didn't know what to do. We were terrified as the white tom told us we were filth and no more that kits that belonged to a traitor.

"I didn't even learn his name.."

A rustling sound took me away from my thoughts a I looked up. The outline of a cat was in the distance and all I saw was their eyes. A dark amber color that glowed in the darkness of night. The moonlight stayed away from them, not letting me see who they were.

"Hello?" I asked

The cat turned around and left me alone. As they ran off, I had an odd feeling that I knew them from somewhere. The vision grew hazy and soon enough...the feeling disappeared too.

**...**

I awoke with a vague memory of the dream. All I remembered was the amber eyes..They seemed so familiar! I had what felt like a longing feeling to see them again..The den was still dark, telling me I could go back to sleep, but I didn't want to. I wanted to see if they were there. Everyone around me was asleep, so why wasn't I going. Something was telling me not tonight..I wanted to see them, not only their eyes.

"I'll wait for you.." I whispered to no one

I laid back down, hoping to see the dream again. However, I didn't. Sunrise came and the fruitless attempt at me receiving the same dream left me deprived of peaceful sleep. It was useless for me to sleep again...For, I would be chasing something I couldn't have.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was beautiful. The sun glowed in the sky and warmed the undergrowth under my paws. The Great Sycamore towered over me as I bunched my rear to get ready to jump. I didn't need my so called 'mentor's' help. He knew nothing about climbing trees. I can teach myself! If Briarpaw could do this, so could I. He wouldn't beat me again..No..It was my time. I unsheathed my claws and leapt for the tree. My claws latched into the bark and I held myself in place. I flicked my tail happily and lifted one paw from the tree. I tried pulling myself up, but I found it harder than I had thought. My claws dug into the bark and I pulled my other front paw up.

"Okay..Come on! It's not that hard." I told myself

I pulled again and my hind legs followed. They scrabbled for a safe placed to latch onto, my front claws sliding down a little. My heart stopped. Would I fall? I didn't need to get hurt! I dug my claws into the tree again and stopped. I moved my paws up again and then my hind legs, finding it much easier. I looked up and the top of the large tree was still invisible. I hissed to myself and continued climbing until I found a branch.

"This should be easier."

I sheathed my claws and quickly jumped. I legs hit the branch, but they failed to latch on in time. I began falling toward the ground, my paws flailing in the process.

"Bramblepaw!"

I landed on the ground with a hard thud and pain ran through my whole body. I shook my head and looked up. A golden furred tom was looking down at me with stern gray eyes. The shorter fur also told me it wasn't Briarpaw. However, he was just as worse.

"What in Starclan's name were you doing?" He asked

"Trying to climb." I replied

Not like you would teach me...

"There's a reason why I didn't want you climbing." He growled

"Sorry Sandfur." I mumbled

"Sure..Come on, Jaystar wants to talk to you."

"What? Why?" I asked

"Because you weren't in camp when I called for you and you didn't do your apprentice duties before leaving camp."

"So? It's not like the elders are going to die if they don't have fresh bedding right now!"

"They served Thunderclan before you and I, the least you can do is repay them!"

"With bedding?"

"Come now young'un." He growled

Cranky tom..Should have joined the elders moons ago! I followed him back to camp where Jaystar was sitting right in the middle of. Her tail flicked as she noticed me.

"So? Have fun?" She asked

"Go easy on him."

A brown furred she-cat came out and sat next to her. Her gentle green eyes stared into Jaystar's harsh blue ones.

"Fine Leafbreeze. Now, why didn't you listen to Sandfur?"

"I wanted to do something more fun for once! I'm stuck here cleaning bedding for the elders or queens while every other apprentice goes and trains!" I shouted

"Well..Since you enjoy getting out so much, how about you stay in camp for the next five sunrises. Poor Briarpaw was stuck doing all your work!"

Briarpaw? He did nothing! I even saw him laying in the apprentice's den with a big mouse before I left! He's not the only apprentice either! He's got Brindlepaw and Emberpaw too! My tail lashed as I walked away. I heard a few words coming from them that I wish I hadn't heard..

"That tom is the most unruly thing I've ever had! I can't get him to listen to anything! He's one of the worst apprentices here!"

My heart sank..Sandfur hated me..I glanced back and squinted my eyes toward him. It isn't like I liked having him either. I wish he would retire already! Maybe someone would teach me something then! I ran over to the prey pile and grabbed a mouse. Should give it to an elder, they'd appreciate it more than Sandfur. I padded over and found the three old cats laying there.

"Anyone hungry?" I asked placing the mouse down

"Now he shows up." Ashpool muttered

"No thanks Bramblepaw, Briarpaw came in earlier with some prey for us." Coalstorm told me

I shrugged and stomped out of the den. Didn't want any prey then fine, I could eat it. I slipped into the apprentices den and found myself with Emberpaw. The gray tom smiled toward me as he returned to grooming his pelt. I laid back down and sighed. Did anyone want me here? My mentor hated me and I was always the one who was wrong. No one here saw me as a friend...

"I wish someone liked me.." I whispered

I just laid down on my nest and sighed..Today was a long day, and all I wanted to do was forget it.

**...**

A flash of moonlight hit my eyes and I awoke in a dream. I began to run happily. Here I was free. Prey scent drifted around me as I continued to run. I had all the time in the world to catch a mouse and I'd be fine. My paws thudded on the undergrowth and the warm breezes gently ruffled my pelt. My ears stood up as a mouse ran across my path. A quick jump allowed me to grab the prey. A warm scent drifted around me and I purred. The scent was magnificent.

"Nice job Bramblepaw." I said to myself

I tore into the mouse and in a mere few heartbeats, the small creature was gone. Then, a rustle of leaves came from my right and I looked up. No one would see me for no moonlight came this way. The moon was hardly visable, for it was no more than that of a claw. A gentle mew sounded and I squinted my eyes. I noticed an outline of a cat! But, I couldn't see their fur or what gender they were. However, their mew told me otherwise.

"Hello?" She asked

A gentle voice she held...I smiled, but stayed put. I looked into her gray eyes that glowed in the night. I smiled happily, even though I knew she didn't see it. Then, a rustle sounded behind me and I ran off, fearing I'd be seen. Unfortunately, I realized to late that it was a dream and the sound was only a mouse. I had lost her...I wouldn't see her again.

**...**

The next morning I still remembered the mysterious gray-eyed she-cat I had seen. I wanted to meet her, but I knew not if she existed. I sighed and hoped that I would meet the dream cat again...


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness surrounded me aside from a flicker of light ahead. The half-moon cast a dim light on the area. The air was still and no sounds existed here. My nose twitched at the fresh scent of an incoming marsh. Fresh prey would be there. I couldn't see to well, but my eyes were still adjusting. A quick rustle of leaves alerted me and I turned around, without making a sound. My claws slightly slid from their sheaths, but I placed them back in. No sound came from me. My pelt however, told a different story. It was bristling in alarm from the sharp noise. Another rustle sounded to my right and I jumped toward the sound.

"Gotcha!" I shouted

I trampled the intruder to the ground and tried to pin them down. Then, the familiar scent distracted me and the larger cat pushed me off. I landed on the ground gently and quickly got up to face the cat. Their body was invisible due to their black pelt. Their amber eyes shined with pride as they sat on the marsh ground.

"Excellent work.." A she-cat's voice told me

I was right! I smiled toward her, even though she could hardly see it.

"Thanks Shadetail." I replied

"You're excellent at stealth Flintpaw. If we could work on your battle moves, you'll be a fantastic Shadowclan fighter." Shadetail mewed

Her tail ran along my spine and I gave a quick purr. I was glad to have a great skill. The memory of my first hunting lesson made me laugh for a quick second. I was as clumsy as a badger. I followed Shadetail around the territory, wondering what we were doing.

"Now..You have to work on your hunting. The past moon we've hardly done any hunting. I want you to try and catch a piece of prey tonight." She said

"Okay Shadetail.."

I hated hunting. That's all there was to it! I didn't want to try and find prey..Yes, it is fun and exhilarating, but I'm so bad at it...

"Now, do you smell anything?"

I checked the air, searching for any prey. A gentle breeze carried the scent of lizard with it.

"That way." I replied with my tail flicking to the left.

She nodded and we padded along the soft ground. A small scuffling came and my ears shot up. Shadetail was frozen too.

"Sh..Let me show you."

I couldn't see the lizard or what she was aiming for. Was she aiming for the lizard? I wanted to catch it! But, I simply sat down and watched as she got into a crouch. Her body almost touching the ground and her tail perfectly still.

"See what I'm doing?" She asked in a whisper

I nodded. She got back up and looked me in the eye.

"Do what I just did. Then, move quietly along the ground toward the lizard. It is about a fox-length in front of you. Good luck."

She wasn't going to show me? How..How was I going to do it? What if I missed? I looked back her and merely nodded and got into a crouch. It felt kind of weird in that position and my tail was yearning to lash back and forth. I placed my paw gently on the ground to check..Nothing. I crept forward and soon, the scent of lizard was right under me. I looked down and the small body was gently moving up and down. It was asleep. As quick as lightning, I grabbed the lizard in my jaws and it went limp.

"You caught it.." Shadetail meowed

"I did." I replied through the lizard

"Nice job Flintpaw. Let's get back to camp and you can sleep."

I flicked my tail in reply and glanced up. The moon was right in the middle of the sky. As we headed back, a new mew came from my right.

"Are we hunting or fighting Rainheart?"

Ashpaw..I recognized the black tom's mew. Shadetail had stopped for a moment to listen for her son. I looked over and a flash of moonlight hit a silver pelt.

"We're going to work on your stealth again. You'll scare every piece of prey if you don't stop talking."

"Sorry.."

The pair headed down the hill as we walked back to camp. Once I got there, I happily dropped my prey in the fresh-kill pile. It sat on top of two mice and another lizard. The fresh scent drifted toward me, but I ignored it. I just wanted to sleep! I ran back to the apprentice's den, where only Ashpaw and Sunpaw's nest were empty. The two must be out training like I just was. I laid in my bed next to Willowpaw's and Graypaw's. Their warmth drifted onto me as I fell into a deep sleep.

**...**

The next day came fairly quick. When I awoke, the den was missing Graypaw, Ravenpaw, and Willowpaw. Sunpaw and Ashpaw were asleep in their nests still and I sat up to give myself a quick grooming. I hope Shadetail would give me a day of rest and let me take care of camp needs. I knew that it was my turn anyway to check the elder's for ticks. Although I hated mouse-bile, it did help the elders a lot. I then thought about Shadetail. The black deputy was getting kinda old. I guessed that Ashpaw would be her last kit. Her and her mate, Littlefang, were senior warriors. She might retire before becoming leader, but she was a loyal deputy and she may wait.

"Flintpaw!"

Graypaw's voice came through the clearing as the gray apprentice burst into the den.

"Did ya hear?" He asked

"About what?"

"Sunpaw's warrior ceremony is today! She passed her assessment last night!"

"A night assessment? They do that?" I asked

"Of course! She caught so much prey the pile is full!" Graypaw exclaimed

I got up and left the den with Graypaw. Sunpaw was happily talking to Ravenpaw and Willowpaw about what she did.

"All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the High Branch for a meeting!"

Rosestar's call got everyone's attention and cats began gathering under the hazel branch. Sunpaw was running toward the branch, her pelt shining under the sun.

"Today is the day that every warrior apprentice waits for, their warrior ceremony. Today, we celebrate Sunpaw's accomplishment of her training!" The tortoiseshell leader announced

Yowls of approvement came from everyone. She was a good apprentice and deserved her name.

"I Rosestar, leader of Shadowclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

"Sunpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Rosestar asked

"I do." The ginger she-cat replied

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Sunpaw, from this day forward you shall be known as Sunflower. Starclan honors your courage and determination and welcomes you as a full warrior of Shadowclan."

"Sunflower! Sunflower!"

She basked in the glory of her new name as we chanted it. She went toward Rosestar and I turned my head toward the other apprentices. Ashpaw's would be coming up when he learned his stealth maneuvers and then Graypaw and Ravenpaw's. Willowpaw and I were the youngest apprentices for now, but Nightfoot's kits were going to gain them soon. When the crowd disbanded, I caught a look of my sister. She looked a little distracted from something. I shrugged for now and turned toward Treeclaw's den for the mouse-bile. An odd shiver traveled up my spine..What was she thinking about?


	4. Chapter 4

The fresh mouse scent drifted toward my nose as I entered the nursery. Three furry bodies were in the corner play fighting. I remembered when I tried to get Flintpaw to do that, but he hardly did. Nightfoot looked up at me and she smiled.

"Is that for me?" She asked

I nodded.

"Hey? Can we have some?"

Little Spottedkit ran toward me, her eyes wide. Darkkit and Nutkit were still distracted with their fight. Spottedkit reminded me a lot of Flintpaw. Quiet and friendly, but knew how to fight. I placed the mouse down and replied,

"You and Nightfoot share. They're busy."

"That's fine Willowpaw."

I smiled and left the den..It was nice seeing the kits. However happy they made me, I couldn't get one thought out of my head. That dream...All I saw were their eyes. As I entered the apprentice's den, the dream came back to me. I was at the Thunderclan border..Was it a Thunderclan cat? It could make sense...That meant I could meet them!

"Willowpaw!"

My stupor ended and I looked up. Flintpaw was looking at me with curiousity. My tail flicked once. Why was he watching me?

"Yes Flintpaw?" I asked

"Come on! Rainheart wants you, me, and Ashpaw to train. He's already got Shadetail and Mosspoppy!"

My pelt somewhat prickled. I didn't need her to tell me what I'm doing wrong. At least Rainheart and Shadetail would do something. Getting up, I spotted the tortoiseshell she-cat padding across the clearing. I forced myself to keep my pelt flat as I sat next to her. Flintpaw sat next to Shadetail and Ashpaw was running over.

"Sorry..The elder's needed new bedding." The black apprentice said

"That's perfectly fine." Rainheart replied

The silver tom got up and flicked his tail for us to follow. When we left camp, we began to head for the Thunderclan border. My heart skipped for some reason. I was hoping that I might see them there. I'd be able to match someone to the eyes. But, we turned away from the border. Someday I would go there and maybe I'd meet them!

"We're working on hunting today." Shadetail mewed, "We all have the best time to work on it now and when you know how to hunt, you'll be an asset to Shadowclan."

Hunting! Maybe today I'd make my first catch! I have dreamt of it so many times and now I might actually do it! When Rainheart stopped, he told us,

"Alright. I'd like everyone to go with their mentors."

I bit back a hiss as Mosspoppy came over to me. My tail lashed once as I looked back at Rainheart.

"Come back at sunhigh." He ordered

Mosspoppy flicked her tail for me to follow. I sluggishly got up and padded along side her. The tension was so thick you could slice it with a claw. Finally she said,

"Don't interrupt me later on when I give you instructions apprentice."

I stopped and she kept going. Did she just call me _apprentice_? I have a name! She knows that! What is her deal? My claws slid from their sheaths and dug into the ground as I glared at the warrior. She stopped and looked at me.

"Come now." She said

"No." I hissed

She padded over to me and her tail lashed.

"You are coming now."

I couldn't take it anymore. I leapt at Mosspoppy and bit into her ear. I swung myself around to lay on her back and I began to scratch at her shoulders.

"Get off of me!" She shouted

"Not until you apologize! Or is a senior warrior to scared to fight an apprentice?" I growled

She struggled under my grasp, but I held it firmly. I could care less if any one heard me! I was tired of it! She's taught me nothing! I heard a rustle and looked up for a quick moment. Shadetail was standing there and glaring at both of us.

"What in Starclan's name is going on here?" She asked

I let go and jumped off of Mosspoppy. I glared at the she-cat and returned my gaze to Shadetail. The senior deputy walked closer and eyed both of us.

"Well?"

"This apprentice lost control of-" Mosspoppy began

"Don't you start there you worthless cat! I've been an apprentice for a moon and you've taught me nothing! Then you criticize me on what I'm doing wrong and don't show me the right way! How does that make any sense?" I shouted

"I'm sick of your attitude apprentice." Mosspoppy hissed

"I have a name! Willowpaw! Get it through your thick head!"

"Willowpaw! Silence." Shadetail said

I listened and shut my mouth. Shadetail turned her gaze to Mosspoppy. Her green eyes were ablaze with fury.

"She refuses to listen to me and is the most disrespectful apprentice I have ever met!"

"You disrespected her Mosspoppy." Shadetail told her

"S..So? She is supposed to listen to me. I've trained three warriors in this clan and deserve to be respected by the entire clan."

"Well..You have a point there. But, you have an apprentice and your job is to train her to be a warrior. If you don't want to take the job or even be qualified, then I suggest you become an elder."

"An elder? I'm younger than you!"

Did she just insult the deputy? Shadetail's pelt prickled, but her eyes remained calm. Her pelt smoothed out and she walked up to Mosspoppy.

"You two, come with me."

Me? What did I do? However, I did follow. I stayed ahead of Mosspoppy and followed Shadetail back to camp. For some reason, I had a strange feeling of calmness. As though..I knew I'd be okay. No one looked at us as we entered camp. Shadetail entered Rosestar's den and I followed.

"Rosestar?" Shadetail began, "We have a problem with one of our warriors.."


	5. Chapter 5

Rosestar's gaze pierced the serine and quiet atmosphere. Mosspoppy sat down, but I remained standing.

"Shadetail? What is going on?"

"This senior warrior has insulted me and Willowpaw for no apparent reason." The black she-cat growled

"Mosspoppy?"

"Yes.." I whispered

I felt her tail hit my back and I shot her a glare. The tortoiseshell warrior was staring straight ahead. Rosestar eyed the she-cat and the resemblance shocked me a little. The same fur pattern and eye shape. Also, the slim frame was common. Rosestar's eyes said it all.

"I expected more from my daughter." She told Mosspoppy, "Willowpaw, what happened?"

She was asking me? It seemed odd to ask an apprentice.

"Uh...Well, I was following her away from Rainheart, Shadetail, Ashpaw, and Flintpaw. She then told me not to interrupt her and called me an apprentice in a very harsh voice. She then called me it again and I attacked her for a few heartbeats."

"Why did you attack her?"

"She was insulting me. She wanted me to know my place by not giving me some respect by calling me by my name. Then, Shadetail arrived and Mosspoppy tried to cover it up. As soon as Shadetail somewhat agreed with me, Mosspoppy made fun of her age. Then, we were brought here."

Mosspoppy got up and padded toward Rosestar. Her tail was lashing and her pelt was minorly bristling.

"They were disrespecting me. I am one of the oldest warriors here and have provided kits to this clan. I've fought countless times and was nearly killed once when two foxes invaded our territory."

"Well..Why would you want that much respect? Yes..You are a senior warrior and I remember having you when Spiderstar was on his last life and right when you became an apprentice, he passed. You were the first apprentice I gave their name to." Rosestar mewed, "However many times you fought for us, it does not allow you to insult your deputy and your apprentice. I trusted you with Willowpaw."

"I have taught her so much in the past moon than any of these cats combined!" Mosspoppy hissed

"Mosspoppy! You will be quiet!" The leader hissed

I lashed my tail angrily. She was lying, for I knew so little. Flintpaw knew more than I did from a younger warrior. Although deputy, he knew much more in a shorter time. I was usually stuck in camp for she wanted to lay around.

"So you have? Well then, Willowpaw, show me how to catch a mouse."

"She doesn't know that!" Mosspoppy shouted

"Why not? A moon of training and she should know how to catch a mouse by now if you taught her so much."

Mosspoppy's eyes glowed with fear as Rosestar's showed the opposite. She was calm and had a glow of happiness.

"You were a good warrior. Now I see something though. You don't want to train anyone. As a warrior, you are meant to train any young apprentices to be ready to learn. When you were younger, you were ecstatic to gain an apprentice. You've trained them well, now I see a new cat. You wish to relax now, am I right?" Rosestar asked

Mosspoppy relaxed and looked up at her mother. Was Rosestar actually right? Maybe she would retire! A new mentor for me!

"However much I hate it..I know I must. Rosestar, you are right and my age is keeping me from what I love. I have no more interest in the daily activities of the clan."

I smiled..I would be getting a new mentor! Maybe I'd learn to fight and hunt and, oh! Stealth..I love being out at night.

"Willowpaw, I am sorry for insulting you. But, I was angry for I had to give up my time. You will learn more from a younger mentor. Shadetail, " She said turning her gaze to the black she-cat, "I'm especially sorry for insulting you. I was angry then."

"I accept your apology Mosspoppy." Shadetail replied

My anger had disappeared. I was happy for Mosspoppy now! She was going to relax for the rest of her moons. I felt guilty now as I left the den. No one stopped me. As I left, I began feeling confused. Everything was changing around me! I would have a new mentor and that's what I've always wanted right? Then..Why did I feel so...

"Why can't I have someone to talk to?" I asked aloud

I looked up at the sky and saw the sky. The sun was in the middle, meaning it was sunhigh. The stars were invisible, yet I felt them. A gentle breeze blew by me, carrying the scent of Thunderclan and the image of the amber eyes came to me. Somehow..I knew it was a sign. Tonight, if I dreamt of them again, I would know for sure. I would leave camp to meet them.

"No matter what, " I began to myself, "I will leave. I don't care if I have to fight."

I stood up and began to wander around camp, not truly thinking, just walking. My mind was set on one thing and that was the dream. No..I didn't care that cats were staring at me nor that I had tripped a few times. I didn't want to leave camp, for I wanted to leave at night and be surprised at every turn for when I met them.

"Willowpaw? What in Starclan's name are you doing?"

I looked up and smiled. My eyes met with my mother's and her's were full of worry.

"Sorry Silverpool, I was just thinking about something." I replied

The silver she-cat nodded and walked away, looking back one more time. I turned into the apprentice's den with a piece of prey laying on my nest. I sniffed it, but no scent came to me aside from the scent of frog. I tore into it, but my mind wasn't focused on eating. No..I was focused on the feeling I had throughout me. Although it was just a dream I was going on, I had a feeling that the cat with the eyes would be there, waiting...

**I know this isn't to focused on the two cats, but I just wanted to build up suspense. I also gave them the same situation of new mentors to show the similarities between them. Finally, thank you all who are reviewing :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I padded along side Sandfur as he lead me out of camp and toward the lake's shore. He wanted me to get moss for the elders today.

"Why do I have to do this?" I asked

"Because you didn't want to listen, so now you can get moss yourself."

Great answer..I walked ahead of him and bounded toward the shore myself. I've done this before, I didn't need my mentor bothering me. I began searching when a sharp pain erupted in my ear.

"You'll never learn, will you?" Someone growled

Looking behind me I spotted Sandfur glaring at me with a flicker of hatred in his eyes. My pelt began to bristle. I wasn't a dumb kit!

"I know where the shore is.." I hissed

"You are supposed to walk by me at all times you are out of camp for the next five sunrises! Jaystar's orders!" The elderly tom shouted

"So? It was a mere two fox-lengths away! You could still see me!"

"That's not the point! You're an apprentice Bramble_paw, _not a warrior! You might never be one if you don't listen!"

My jaw dropped. He had just told me I might never be a warrior...My heart began to sink, but then a flame was lit. My tail lashed angrily as I hissed,

"You are the problem! You cranky old cat who is to prideful to retire when he knows he's older than Ashpool who knew it was her time to retire! Stop acting like you're a young warrior and take you elder title! You can't run anymore and your skills are weak! That's why you let me learn battle skills from other warriors!"

Sandfur's eyes flickered with sadness for a moment, but that moment past and he glared at me.

"You're an ungrateful apprentice Bramblepaw. You'll never learn to respect anyone if you don't listen to them first." He growled

The tom bounded away, leaving me alone. Good riddance! He was old and terrible! He knew nothing about me! I listened to my elders and I gave them respect. So what if yesterday, the only day, I forgot to take care of them. Ask any of them! I always come in there to feed them or change bedding! Even once I decided to check for ticks, willingly! Then Sandfur has the nerve to call me disrespectful? Forget him! I looked down and didn't even realize I had been clawing up the ground. Mounds of dirt and grass were lodged in my claws and my golden fur and splotches of mud on it. I quickly licked them clean and got up.

"I hope he tells Jaystar. I won't have to deal with him!" I said

I headed up the small hill and toward camp. Who cares if I didn't have more moss, it isn't like we ran out or anything. A breeze carried the sweet scent of vole toward me and instead of continuing on, I turned my head and spotted the tiny creature only a mere three fox-lengths away. A perfect catch! I crouched and began padding forward. I held my tail still and just above the ground, keeping it away from any leaves. My eyes never left the vole. I then jumped and gripped the tiny creature in my jaws and killed it right then and there. The limp body sat in my mouth as I headed back to camp. I wouldn't be criticized for coming back with nothing.

"He better shut up and congratulate me for once." I muttered through the body

I slipped through the entrance and found that the entire clan was in the middle of camp. Jaystar was speaking to them. Huh..Was a ceremony occurring? No kits were ready..I scoffed, probably Briarpaw was getting his name early. They all adored him!

"Sandfur, come forward."

Sandfur? What was that...Oh Starclan, was he,

"Sandfur, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and take that of an elder?" Jaystar asked

"It is.." He replied

"Thunderclan honors you for your moons of service and I call upon Starclan to give you many moons of rest." She told him

"Sandfur! Sandfur!"

I couldn't have made him retire! Had he actually taken it that seriously? I was just angry..

"Now..This sadly leaves Bramblepaw without a mentor. So, I shall take the job of mentoring him for the rest of his training."

All their eyes turned toward me. I gulped and took a few steps forward, still carrying the vole.

"I shall train you well.." The golden leader mewed

She touched her nose to mine and I looked into her blue eyes. She merely nodded and the crowd disbanded. I leapt down and padded around the crowd. The other apprentices said congrats and how lucky I was, but I couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. I had caused this...I didn't want to, it just happened. Yes, I was glad to have Jaystar as a mentor, but I hadn't wanted Sandfur to retire because of me. I looked over to the elder's den. Ashpool, Coalstorm, and Mudtail were all talking to Sandfur as he walked over. As I looked, I did notice the white fur he had gained on his gold fur. He looked like he belonged there..But I felt bad seeing as I must have forced him to.

"Nice job Bramblepaw." Someone said

I looked around and saw Briarpaw padding over. The lighter gold tom walked over to me and smiled.

"You got Jaystar as a mentor. You'll do much better with her."

Briarpaw bounded off. That was the closest thing to a compliment he's ever given to me! However, it didn't cheer me up. I looked over to the elder's again and watched them enter. Sandfur glanced at me, but I caught his eye just right. They were full of happiness and he had the slightest smile on his face. That was the only time I had ever seen him smile..

**Sorry about not posting this. I had forgotten about it. I'm going to put the one I deleted up too. Sorry about that :( **


	7. Chapter 7

Jaystar walked next to me as I walked out of the camp. The golden she-cat was actually smiling.

"I'm glad Sandfur decided to retire. He's been complaining about his age for a while, but just never wanted to give up his warrior title." Jaystar told me

The guilt bubbled up in me as I thought of the golden tom. I couldn't have been the reason for why he retired, right? No...I couldn't be. I looked over at Jaystar who had traveled ahead of me. I ran up to her and eagerly asked,

"So...What are we going to do?"

"Well..You need some work on your fighting techniques, so I had Flamepelt and Briarpaw go wait in the training area." She mewed

And of course she picks them...I just needed to have Briarpaw right there to annoy me half the time and not even help me! Just show me up! At least now I had Jaystar to help me fight. She'd know what to do and she was an amazing fighter! As we headed down the sandy area, I spotted the ginger fur of Flamepelt. Then, the flash of gold told me that Briarpaw was there too. The two toms stopped and a flicker of amusement shot across Briarpaw's eyes. He padded over to me and smiled.

"Hated your mentor eh?" He asked

"No..No!" I stuttered

"Sure..Sandfur wouldn't just decide to retire."

Briarpaw hadn't heard the fight, right? The long furred tom merely nodded and walked away. Jaystar walked over to Flamepelt and the two began conversing, however I didn't hear it. As much as I wanted to stay here, a small tug came at my paws. I looked to where it was coming from and all I saw was the undergrowth of Thunderclan swarming on the ground near the trees. A few birds whistled above and the wind blew gently at the trees. I stood up and carefully walked over in the direction of the pull.

"Bramblepaw!"

Jaystar's voice shocked me as I turned to face her. Her eyes were stern as she padded over.

"Stop wandering off. I want to practice with you for a moment."

I looked up at her confused. Wasn't she going to punish me? I hadn't listened. When she didn't reply, I followed her across the clearing. She stood facing me and said nothing.

"What should I do?" I asked

"Well...Attack me. Show me what you've learned in these past two moons." Jaystar mewed

I observed her. A simple run and jump would be pointless. No..I can do this though. I ran toward Jaystar and she readied herself for a jump. She was expecting something way different. I spun around and gently grabbed her tail. Surprised, she kicked me on my chest and I staggered back.

"Nice work. You didn't go for the obvious, however, be careful since the enemy can kick you. You must hold on tightly or quickly let go and attack somewhere else." She told me

Now this was a lesson! I would be able to learn something! I flicked my tail happily as she padded over to Flamepelt. I didn't bother listening, I was so happy!

**...**

"Excellent work today Bramblepaw. I'm sorry we couldn't practice with Flamepelt and Briarpaw." Jaystar mewed

"It's alright. I learned plenty today and tomorrow we can do that!"

"That's the spirit." She said as we entered camp

The golden she-cat ran off as I looked over at the fresh-kill pile. Oddly, I wasn't hungry. Something was bothering me in my belly. I thought about visiting Wolfclaw for something, but something told me it wouldn't help.

"There you are Bramblepaw."

I turned to my left and Sagenose was running over. The brown she-cat looked tired as she asked,

"Can you check on the elders. They're probably hungry." She told me

Nodding, I ran over to the elder's den. Ashpool looked up from her nap as I entered. Mudtail and Coalstorm stopped talking and another cat looked up at me. The golden tom smiled at me and flicked his tail for me to come over. I shook my head for a moment..Why was Sandfur happy to see me?

"Ah Bramblepaw, did you bring any prey? I'm starving." He meowed

"No..I didn't know if you were hungry."

"Well," Mudtail growled, "Did you ask?"

"Sorry Mudtail.." I whispered

Cranky tom..

"I'll get you your prey."

I left the den and as I did, the wind blew right over me. The marshy scent drifted over me and it was pure Shadowclan. I checked the air again and nothing..

"What the?" I asked

I looked toward the direction it came and no one was entering camp. I grabbed the mouse and as I headed back..the image of the green eyes sparked in my mind again. I gasped as I thought of them. Why was I thinking of them? It'd only been a dream..Right?

**...**

I couldn't fall asleep. Somehow, my fatigue from earlier had subsided and I lay awake on my nest. Briarpaw, Brindlepaw, and Emberpaw had fallen asleep and I was the only one awake. Every time I closed my eyes, there they were! It felt as though they were calling me. I sat up..I wanted to see them for real.

"It must be real! I wouldn't be dreaming of this if it was nothing!" I growled

"Bramblepaw! Go to sleep!" Emberpaw hissed

I didn't reply to the tom, but he was snoring in another few heartbeats. So, I padded out of the den and out of camp.I started running, the forest ablaze with the almost full moon. Tomorrow, I'd be at the Gathering and see everyone from the other clans. I thought of the eyes again and I smiled as my pelt grew flat from the wind. My heart was thumping in my chest. I might meet them! As I ran through the woods..I smiled. I knew they'd be their, waiting..


	8. Chapter 8

"Why..Why..Why?" I whispered

I was out of camp now and walking along the marshy terrain. The forest was lit with moonlight and the pine trees looked like pale snakes, standing up in the sky and glowing. Was this right? Leaving camp to possibly meet someone? Wasn't this wrong? It couldn't be...I felt so excited about meeting this mysterious cat. Every time I close my eyes, I see their eyes shining bright. Like pools of fire..Alive and free, yet held a kind warmth that I felt I could trust.

"I hope they're there." I mewed

Thunderclan's border approached me and I suddenly stopped. I knew they'd be here and I wouldn't have to go over the border. I turned to groom my pelt to make sure I'd look nice. My tongue rasped over my pelt as a fresh scent drifted toward me.

"Frog.." I said

I looked up and sure enough, the ribbit of the frog echoed through the silent night. I crouched down and held my tail still. The frog didn't move, but wasn't silent. I leapt and unsheathed my claws, digging into the small body.

"Gotcha!"

The frog sat in my claws and I quickly tore into it. This wasn't against the code. The clan was fed and before I left, the pile had at least three pieces. It'd be okay.

"He..Hello?"

I jumped and dove into a bush. I peered out from the leave and watched a cat pad into the open. My eyes sat on their's. Beautiful amber eyes stood out on their fur.

"Who's there?"

It was a tom. As he moved out, the moonlight struck his pelt and it glowed. Beautiful dark gold fur was striped with brown and the short fur was shiny. I crept out of the bushes and padded over to the border.

"Green eyes.." He whispered

Did he know me from somewhere? I've never met him before in my life! At..At least I don't think so.

"H..Hi." I said

He walked closer to me and then over the border. My nose was filled with Thunderclan scent and I actually let a small purr escape.

"Hello." He replied

"You look exactly like you did.." I began

"..In the dream." He finished

I gasped. He had a dream too? I smiled at him and he returned one.

"It's Bramblepaw.." He told me

"Willowpaw." I responded

Bramblepaw's tail flicked once in content.

"Oh! Listen..I know we just met, but I want to show you something. It's beautiful." He told me

I merely nodded and followed him. We went into Thunderclan territory and I froze. He turned around and turned his head.

"You okay Willowpaw?" He asked

The memory of Whitefur and Tigerfoot flooded into me and the fear held me there. Flintkit's cries and my puny attempts at attacking them. Thank Starclan Silverpool saved us.

"No..No.."

Bramblepaw walked over and his eyes were wide enough to see the white rims around them. Sympathy flooded from them as he sat down.

"What happened?"

He must have been alive then..Maybe he knew.

"Ba..Back when I was a kit.."

As I talked, my fear disappeared. It felt nice to talk to someone about this. It felt odd talking to Flintpaw or Silverpool..Even Rainheart!

"Then, Whitefur and Tigerfoot left us there and told us, 'leave and you'll never see Shadowclan again.'"

"Oh great Starclan..Willowpaw, I'm so sorry they did that to you. I bet they're in the Dark Forest, being forgotten and going to fade away for their wrong doings." Bramblepaw mewed

My eyes blurred as sadness over took the anger. They did deserve that..But Silverpool told me of what Whitefur had been like and it seemed wrong.

"Don't worry..You're safe." He purred

His tail ran along my spine and I looked over to him. He motioned for me to keep following and so I did. We stayed silent for a while. As the trees disappeared, Bramblepaw ran ahead and disappeared.

"Bramblepaw?" I asked

"Come here! It's right here!" He shouted

I ran down the slope and there sat a small cave. Bramblepaw was at the entrance and was waiting for me.

"Come on! It's the right moment!"

I shook my head, but ran down. We padded along the rocky floor and we came across a large pool of water. The moonlight poured into the cave and the small crystals on the cave made it glow a beautiful blue. The pool was clear and was perfectly still. The glow reflected onto Bramblepaw's eyes and turned them into blue fire.

"It's beautiful..." I said

"I found it about two moons ago. I was out hunting and just stumbled across it." He told me

"What did your mentor say when they couldn't find you?" I asked

Bramblepaw remained quiet. He was looking at his paws and his tail was neatly wrapped around them. His eyes dimmed as sadness crept into them.

"Bramblepaw, are you okay?"

"My old mentor..I didn't get along with him and he promised to train me first then retire. But, I got so mad at him one day and told him he should be an elder. He actually became one and I was given a new mentor."

"Who was that?" I asked

"Sandfur."

I didn't know of the tom. I've been to only two Gatherings and he wasn't mentioned to much.

"Now Jaystar's my mentor-" He started

"Jaystar! You got the leader! Bramblepaw that's great!" I exclaimed

"It is! She's wonderful and taught me so much about fighting!"

"I had a bad mentor to. Her name was Mosspoppy,"

"I've heard of her! I remember meeting her at my first Gathering." He meowed

"She's a terrible mentor. She taught me nothing and is so old she didn't want to do anything. She insulted me and Shadetail, the deputy!"

"Whoa..I wonder why.."

"Same here. But, she is going to become an elder and tomorrow I should be getting my new mentor."

As I spoke that..A disheartening thought came into my head. I would have to leave him. Why did I feel so bad...I knew he'd be here and how could I think this way of a Thunderclan cat? He wasn't my clanmate, yet I wanted him to be safe.

"Well, that'll be good." Bramblepaw mewed

I shrugged...I didn't want this to end. I shook my head...

"It's good to be here." I whispered

"It is..I haven't felt this happy in moons." He said

"Same here. You're nice to talk to."

"As are you."

"How about we come back in a few nights?" I asked

"Again? Isn't that against the warrior code?" He asked

"No..It says you may have friends in other clans, but must know when to put aside them in order to defend your clan." I replied

"Then it's a deal. Also, we have the Gathering tomorrow."

I nodded. I felt his tail touch mine and I looked down at the pool. Our reflections were right next to each other, as though we would be inseparable.


	9. Chapter 9

I sat up in my nest and began looking around. It was still pretty dark out and everyone else was sleeping. I turned to groom my pelt since it was ruffled from my dream. Oh how nice it was..Fighting in the battle and me winning for Shadowclan. I didn't recognize the other clan, but it didn't matter. I had won! I looked to my left and noticed Willowpaw's nest was empty. Where could she be? It was late at night and it was odd that she was the only apprentice chosen to go out for night training.

"Wait.." I whispered, "She doesn't have a mentor!"

That's right! Mosspoppy wasn't her mentor any more. She told me right before I went to sleep! My heart raced. Where could my sister be? I thought for a moment..If she wasn't here by morning, I'd tell Rosestar. I glanced at her empty nest. She must be okay..

**...**

I did fall back to sleep after a while. When I awoke, Willowpaw wasn't it her nest. Nor was Ravenpaw. Graypaw was still asleep at the moment. I stood up and left the apprentice's den. As I ran over to Rosestar's den, I bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" He said

"Sorry.." I mewed

I looked up and it was Ashpaw looking down at me. The large black tom was staring at me, with a little agitation.

"It's alright. I just dropped that moss the elder's needed. I might hate looking for ticks, but it helps them." Ashpaw replied

"Ha..Have you seen Willowpaw?"

"Yeah! She's in the nursery. She was talking to Nightfoot for a little bit after cleaning their bedding." The black tom replied

My heart leapt. She was okay! I ran toward the nursery and sure enough, Willowpaw was there, talking to Nightfoot. Her three kits were off to the side playing together with a ball of moss. A weird scent drifted toward me and I checked the air. It was coming from Willowpaw. I didn't walk in, but walked back into camp. I glanced back in there at Willowpaw. The scent seemed strangely familiar. However, I couldn't remember where I had smelled it.

"Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the High Branch for a meeting!" Rosestar called

The tortoiseshell leader was sitting on the high hazel branch and was waiting as the clan gathered. Willowpaw ran from the nursery ahead of me and the scent came to me again. I shook my head..It must be nothing. As the clan gathered, Rosestar began to talk,

"Today, we honor Mosspoppy, who has made her decision to become an elder. Mosspoppy, come forward."

The elder warrior stepped forward. I felt happy for her. Her age was showing, for her ginger patches had multiple places of gray along with the black patches. Her fur was a bit patchy as well.

"Mosspoppy, is it your wish to give up the title of a warrior and take that of an elder?" Rosestar asked

"It is." She replied

"Starclan honors your many moons of service to Shadowclan and may the rest of them be filled with rest and happiness."

"Mosspoppy! Mosspoppy!" We chanted

The she-cat joined Petalfire and Snowpelt. She looked happy to be able to relax. I returned my attention to Rosestar, who was now smiling.

"Also, we have to give Willowpaw her new mentor. I have chosen wisely and I hope she will be a wonderful mentor."

I looked around at the she-cats. Many were standing proud, hoping to be picked. Rosestar's gaze wasn't on any specific one, but just to the entire clan.

"Willowpaw, your mentor shall be Bluefrost. Learn from her determination and strength and pass her skills onto Shadowclan."

Bluefrost? I looked over at the blue/gray she-cat. Everyone knew her story. She was a rogue who was taken into Shadowclan. She was a wonderful warrior until losing her sight. However, she somehow could still see. She said she knew everything around her, as though Starclan was guiding her. She stayed a warrior and is highly respected. She was padding forward effortlessly to Rosestar. Willowpaw was heading over too, seeming happy. Willowpaw touched noses with Bluefrost and we chanted their names.

"Finally, tonight is the Gathering. Those not going include Earthpelt, Blackfur, Dirtpelt, Graypaw, and Ashpaw. Everyone else is coming."

Yes! I was going to the Gathering! Looking at Willowpaw, she seemed especially happy. Her tail was lashing back and forth and she was smiling. As the meeting disbanded, a tail dragged across my back. Looking up, I recognized Rainheart.

"Come along. Ashpaw and you are going to work on your battle techniques." He meowed

"Great! I haven't fought for a while."

"Well, Shadetail wanted to work on your hunting." The silver tom replied

I shrugged it off. I knew I needed some help in hunting, and I didn't mind it. I had a strength in stealth and I was proud of that.

"Hey Rainheart," I began

"What is it Flintpaw?"

"Does every apprentice have something they're weak in?"

"Well, most of the time yes. I was terrible at batte. But, Littlefang taught me well." He answered

I smiled. As we left camp, I turned my head around. Willowpaw was looking out of camp and toward Thunderclan territory. Her gaze was unwavering and her mouth was moving, as though she was saying something.

"Flintpaw, you coming?" Rainheart asked

"Yeah, just hang on." I replied

Why was she looking toward Thunderclan? It's not like we have great memories from there. Yet, she seemed happy looking that way. My tail flicked as curiosity sat inside me. I waited several heartbeats and she didn't move. I almost walked over to her, but instead left the camp. As I followed Rainheart, my mind never forgot the memory of seeing Willowpaw look that way. What could she be thinking of?


	10. Chapter 10

Jaystar and I walked into camp. The mouse I was carrying sat limp in my jaws.

"Excellent job Bramblepaw. You're a fantastic hunter." The golden she-cat mewed

I nodded a thanks and ran off from my mentor. I was thankful for the compliment but my mind was somewhere else. I had finally met her! The dream cat..Willowpaw.

"Willowpaw.." I mewed to myself, the words tasting like honey

I pictured her. The beautiful brown fur with the lighter stripes..Her fluffy fur..and her pine green eyes, that reflected the heart of Shadowclan in them. Though I met her only once, it had been wonderful. She seemed to trust me with everything. I did as well.

"Bramblepaw! The elder's need some bedding!"

I rolled my eyes at the voice. Didn't they realize I had just come back from training? I sighed and got up. Only two moons left and then you're not an apprentice. No more being forced to do everything and I could relax at some point of the day. I slipped into Wolfclaw's den. I hated needing to see this cranky tom. Thank Starclan Birchpaw's his apprentice. He might retire. Ashpool's his sister and she's an elder!

"Wolfclaw?" I asked

"What is it Bramblepaw?" The old tom grumbled

"The elder's need moss."

"Well," He began, "Get it then. I'm busy with my herbs."

My tail lashed as I walked over. The black tom was hunched over a bundle of some green leaves who's names I didn't bother to remember. I grabbed a large bundle of moss and glanced at the tom. His fur was patchy with multiple gray and white strands. His muzzle was white with flecks of gray as was his belly. His amber eyes were cloudy as he gave a large coughing fit.

"Are you okay?" I asked, holding the moss under my chin

"Fine.." He replied, "Hav..Have ya seen Birchpaw?"

"Last I saw her she was with the elders giving them some herbs."

"Good...Good. Mind bringing her some of these?"

I looked down at the herb and gave it a sniff. The scent was terrible, but I nodded. She could tend to them as I changed their bedding. I gently grabbed the herbs and left the tom to his herbs. As I left, I heard him mumble something..

"Something's not right..Not right at all."

I snorted. Something wrong with his herbs probably. Heading over to the elders, I watched Birchpaw leave it. The young she-cat looked up at me. Her gray gaze was focused on the herbs in my mouth.

"Why are you carrying daisy and comfrey root?" The light gray tabby asked

I flicked my tail toward the elder's den.

"I guess those were for me."

I nodded. I placed them down and headed over with her. I looked over at her. She looked so small for her age. She looked like she was four and a half moons old, not six and half. However, she was the same age as her siblings. She also held a sort of maturity that they lacked. I entered and laid the moss down.

"Ah..Good! This moss has been here forever! I'm surprised that apprentice didn't get it yesterday when he was cleaning our ticks!" Coalstorm said

"Well Coalstorm, he was just coming back from hunting. You should be grateful he got that tick off your neck." Sandfur replied

I shook my head. I wasn't used to the idea of Sandfur being happier as an elder than being a warrior. But, he was happy, so was I. Jaystar is a wonderful mentor.

"Alright, Birchpaw's waiting for your four out there. She's got some herbs for you."

"That's why she left." Ashpool meowed

Sandfur, Coalstorm, and Ashpool got up. However, Mudtail didn't. The brown tom was moving, but his breathing was ragged.

"Mudtail? Are you okay?" I asked

"Fin..Fine-" He began, only to be interrupted by wheezing.

"I told ya to go see Wolfclaw!" Ashpool growled from outside

"Save the herbs for the younger cats." He replied

He got up and coughed his way out. I unsheathed my claws and tore off the old bedding from where Mudtail was. Maybe some fresh bedding would help.

**...**

I finished cleaning the bedding and the elders happily entered, all of them smelling of herbs.

"This will be nice to sleep on." Sandfur said

"After the Gathering you mean, right?" Coalstorm asked

The Gathering! I'd forgotten it was tonight! I'd get to see Willowpaw again! I ran out of the den and into the apprentice's. Emberpaw and Brindlepaw were there talking and Briarpaw was enjoying what looked like a shrew.

"Elder's are taken care of." I told them

"That's good." Someone replied

I laid down on my nest and began grooming my fur. I didn't want to look like a mess when I saw her again! My tongue rasped over my fur as something landed in front of me. I glanced up and saw Jaystar hovering over me.

"Take it to the queens. They'll be thankful for it."

I merely nodded and waited for her to go. I sighed again and stood up. I grabbed the prey and headed over to the nursery. Once in, I was bombarded by two kits.

"Is that for us?" One asked

"Of course it is mouse-brain! Nightkit is to young to eat that yet!" A ginger patched tom shouted

"Behave!" Poppysky ordered.

The two kits got down. I placed the finch in front of Poppysky and felt something bat at my tail. I turned to see a small ball of white fluff. Her golden eyes were wide as she jumped for my tail.

"Hello Snowkit." I said

The white she-cat looked toward me and ran over. She was so small compared to her siblings, just like Birchpaw was to Emberpaw and Brindlepaw. Snowkit smiled at me and glanced toward the prey.

"You'll have to fight to get some."

"I can handle it!" She squeaked in a kit voice

I gave a _mrrow _of laughter as I turned my gaze to the two kits.

"Give it Patchkit!" The tortoiseshell she-cat exclaimed

"No! It's mine Sorrelkit!" Patchkit replied

"Let Snowkit have some too." Poppysky replied

The senior queen gave a stern glare to her kits. I was happy that she had recovered from Cloudstar's death. She knew she was his second mate, for his first had died back before she had been born. I left the nursery and saw the group of cats by the entrance. This was it! I was going to see Willowpaw again! I burst out of the camp, following my clanmates. I pictured her again and felt a warmness spread through me. She was mine...


	11. Chapter 11

I followed my clan away from camp. However excited I was to go to the Gathering, my mind was focused on one cat. I still remember his earthy scent from the night before when we met. The beautiful golden brown fur and his gentle pools of fire for eyes. He was so kind and loving, I felt as though I could trust Bramblepaw with my life.

"Tonight..It's so close!" I whispered to myself

"What was that Willowpaw?"

I looked up and saw Flintpaw next to me. The gray tom looked curious as we padded down the small hill toward the Lake.

"Uh..." I began, "I'm just ex..excited for the Gathering!"

Flintpaw squinted his eyes, but said nothing more. He bounded toward the front of the group, leaving me alone. My tail flicked in agitation. Why did he care? As the Lake came into view, I ran up to the front of the group. I couldn't wait to go see Bramblepaw! I would be able to tell him who my new mentor was. I glanced behind me and saw the blue/gray she-cat. Her clear blue eyes stared ahead, looking at nothing yet everything. Something shoved me and I turned to face them.

"Hurry up will ya?" Lizardheart growled

I climbed on to the bridge and began walking. I hated listening to Lizardheart. She was rude to many cats, but we lived with it. I leapt off the bridge and my heart sank. Thunderclan wasn't here yet. Even worse, we were the first.

"Great.." I mumbled

A tail hit my leg and I saw Ravenpaw next to me. His green gaze was focused on me as he bounded ahead. I chased after him. Might as well keep myself occupied. My paws hit the ground as I chased after the pure black tom. I passed the tree where Rosestar was sitting, the small hill where Treeclaw and Brindlecloud were talking. The wind flattened my fur as my heart thumped in my chest. I had forgotten how fun it was to just run! Ravenpaw looked back, still smiling.

"Come on! You've gotta be faster then that!" He shouted

I suddenly stopped as we approached the tree bridge. A group of cats were sitting by there and although it was another clan, it wasn't Thunderclan. Instead, it was Riverclan. A blue/gray tom leapt onto the bridge as Ravenpaw walked next to me.

"At least another clan came." He mewed

"Yeah." I replied

"I wonder of Smallpaw gonna be here. He's been my friend since my first Gathering!" The black tom said

"Lucky you. I haven't really made many friends in the other clans." I replied

"Why not? Every clan is here. Why not see Riverclan or Windclan. They're actually pretty interesting.'

As a white tom leapt down, Ravenpaw padded away. I assumed that must have been Smallpaw and walked away. Something hit my leg and I turned around and noticed a little gray tom with a bright amber gaze. My heart ached. They looked a lot like Bramblepaw's.

"Hi!" He squeaked, "Is this your first Gathering too?"

"Of course not! This is my second!"

"Wow..What's it like?" He asked

"Interesting. Your first?"

"Yup! I just got my apprentice name a half-moon ago. No more Reedkit, but Reedpaw!"

I smiled and walked away. I only wanted to see Bramblepaw right now. After that, I'd be fine. I pictured him again and purred. His soothing voice and the touch of his tail on mine. I would wait for him, just to experience the happiness I had felt for that short time...

**...**

Soon, Windclan arrived and no Thunderclan. My heart began to beat faster in my chest. Was something wrong? It couldn't be...He was fine just last night! I had been sitting in the same spot, watching cats pass by me and murmur to the other. I missed Bramblepaw so much..I didn't care if it had been a mere day ago, I still missed him. He was the only friend I had outside of Shadowclan, my only friend. I looked down as my vision blurred. He'd been so kind to me and treated me as though I was his clanmate. I laid down and rested my head on my paws, watching the other cats. They all looked so happy right now.

"Oh Bramblepaw.." I said to myself, "Where are you?"

"Looking for me?"

I turned around and there he was. The golden/brown tom was smiling at me.

"Bramblepaw!" I exclaimed

I jumped up as he began padding away.

"Wher..Where are you going?"

"Follow me." He mewed

I followed him toward the lake, away from the noise and rustling of the clans. It felt odd, me sneaking away from my clan. No one came up to me, so they might not notice I was gone.

"Come on." Bramblepaw said, "We're almost there."

We approached the water and he turned. We were heading for Thunderclan again. I didn't mind. I knew I would be safe with him over there. We climbed onto the tree-bridge. I turned my head to the Gathering. It was quiet aside from Fernstar's voice. As soon as we crossed, he burst into a run.

"Hey!" I shouted

I began running and my paws hit the ground with a thud. The wind flattened my fur as I chased the golden/brown tom. He glanced back at me and smiled. I smiled back as I jumped. I landed on top of him and we rolled along the ground. I laughed as we stopped. Bramblepaw joined in as well as he sat up.

"Nice jump." He said

"Thanks! You're pretty fast."

"I try."

I gave a quick shove as the scent of mouse drifted toward me. Bramblepaw was already stalking it. I sat there and began grooming my fur. A few pieces of leaves stuck to my pelt along with dirt. I wouldn't look like a mess in front of him. He was one of my best friends...Wasn't he? As he came back, my belly fluttered. He placed the mouse at my paws and I smiled. I took the first bite and looked into his eyes. We were just friends, right?


	12. Chapter 12

"...Also, we welcome Longleaf, Lilystream, and Smallfoot as warriors." Duskstar announced

I chanted their names along with the other clans. Although they were in another clan, I still respected them. Anyone who became a warrior deserved recognition. I pictured my own warrior ceremony. Willowpaw and I would be full warriors together. I glanced over to where she was sitting and she wasn't there. I cocked my head. When did she move? I looked around the Shadowclan group, but no sign of my sister! My fur prickled in fear. Had she left early? No..She wouldn't. Maybe she was in another clan right now.

"I'll look for her later. She'll definitely be in camp." I meowed

Blackfur's tail hit my side and I closed my mouth. I wanted to say something about Willowpaw, but I didn't want to start anything. But, this is the second time she went missing. She wasn't in her nest a few nights ago, and now tonight! Especially since it was a Gathering! What was she doing?

"So ends the Gathering!" Rosestar shouted

I padded over to Windclan to see them one last time. Although I didn't like . The Gathering had just ended and now we were heading back to Shadowclan. My heart was aching. Willowpaw hadn't shown up since Fernstar had started the Gathering. I leapt onto the bridge behind Ashpaw. Maybe he saw her.

"Ashpaw, have you seen Willowpaw?"

"Not since the Gathering began." The black tom replied

I sighed as I followed the rest of my clan. Surly Willowpaw would be back in camp.

**...**

We entered camp at moonhigh. Everyone headed for their appropriate dens just as I did. I glanced over at Ashpaw, who was dragging his paws along the ground.

"Hey, when do you think your warrior ceremony will be?" I asked

"I have no idea. Rainheart said I'm doing very well with everything, but has no idea when Rosestar will make me a warrior." He responded.

"You deserve to be made one soon. I've seen you train and hunt. You're fantastic!"

"Thanks Flintpaw. But, it is up to Rosestar."

The apprentice retreated to his nest as I did. My heart sank as I realized Willowpaw wasn't there. But, that soon turned to anger. How could she abandon Shadowclan tonight? I growled to myself,

"She needs to be back here soon."

"Who, Willowpaw?"

Ravenpaw's voice scared me for a moment. I had forgotten he was in here and gave a quick nod. Ravenpaw shrugged and laid his head down. The anger died away as it turned to fear. What could have happened to her? She couldn't have been taken by any clan cat, for it was a full moon. No rogues had been spotted either. She was even at the Gathering earlier! My tail lashed in frustration. Where could she be? I closed my eyes and unfortunately, sleep took over worry as I drifted into sleep. My eyes flickered open in a dream. I was in Shadowclan territory and close to the Thunderclan border. I began padding around the area searching for any prey. But, as I did, Willowpaw's scent caught my nose.

"Willowpaw?"

I looked around but couldn't see my sister. However, I heard yowls of cats. I ran across the marshland until I was in the heat of battle. Cats were racing around me and attacking others. I recognized a few of the fighting cats. Ashpaw, Rainheart, Littlefang. But, the other cats belonged to Thunderclan. However, I only recognized the deputy and leader. I constantly looked for Willowpaw but still couldn't find her!

"Willowpaw!" I shouted

No one stopped fighting. I caught my sister's scent and ran across the border. I spotted her speaking to another cat, who I could not see.

"...I'm not!" Is all I heard from her

The vision blurred and I was soon back in the den. I searched around and my heart leapt. Willowpaw was sleeping in her nest, safe and sound. However, her fur was ruffled and she smelled of mouse. When had she eaten a mouse? The pile had only a few lizards and frogs. There might have been a vole, but definetly no mouse. I got up and left my sister to sleep. Wherever she had been, I hadn't recognized the scent.

"Hey, Flintpaw?"

Ravenpaw was bounding over to me. His eyes were full of worry and his pelt was messy.

"Ha..Have ya seen Willowpaw?" He asked

"Yeah, she's in the apprentice's den." I replied

The tom smiled and sighed. He gave me a nod and ran off toward Lizardheart.

"Flintpaw." Shadetail mewed

I turned to see my mentor. For some reason, sympathy creeped into my belly. She was getting old. Her muzzle was decorated with white along with her legs. I don't think she'd make it to leader. Rosestar still had plenty of lives left, or at least I think she does.

"Go see if Nightfoot wants anything. Bedding or prey."

"Come on! I want to try my fighting skills!" I argued.

"Don't argue. After that we can work on that with Graypaw and Foxclaw." She replied

My tail flicked as I headed for the nursery. As I did, I turned around and saw Willowpaw come out of the den. She was smiling and he fur was freshly groomed, as though she was having a ceremony. Her eyes were wide awake, even though she hadn't been here most of the night. I narrowed my eyes. What could she be hiding?

**...**

"Nightfoot, have you seen anything odd with Willowpaw?"

"No, not at all." The she-cat replied

"She left the Gathering last night. Did Bluefrost come back with her?" I asked

"No..She wasn't here either. I would have seen her." Nightfoot meowed

I tore at the old bedding as her three kits tumbled in the corner. I smiled at them as I threw the old bedding out the entrance. Darkkit looked like she was having the most fun.

"I won!" She shouted

"No! I did! Shadowclan beat your clan!" Spottedkit argued

"You're both wrong. I won because I have most of my warriors. You two are alone." Nutkit replied

I gave a _mrrow _of laughter and padded out of the den. The kits were adorable and they would love being apprentices in two moons. As I left the nursery, Willowpaw padded past me. Her scent washed over me and my fur prickled. It wasn't full Shadowclan. It was merged with something and I knew what it was.

"Thunderclan..." I growled


	13. Chapter 13

I entered the nursery with a large mouse in my jaws. Nothing could spoil my mood today. Willowpaw and I had the best time the night before and now we were planning to meet in two sunrises. I didn't want to wait that long to see her. We've had so much fun! Running along the territories, catching prey. We even trained a bit. Although, I always beat her, she was extremely quiet.

"Hello? Bramblepaw?"

I shook my head and looked toward Poppysky. The ginger she-cat was pointing toward her three kits who were staring up at me with wide eyes. Snowkit's tail was flicking impatiantly while Sorrelkit and Patchkit were now glaring at each other.

"I get the first one." Sorrelkit growled

"You got that last time!" Patchkit retorted

While they fought, I placed the mouse near Snowkit. The fluffy white kit smiled up at me and purred.

"Thanks Bramblepaw." She mewed softly

"You deserve it. You know how to be quiet."

She gave a gentle _mrrow _of laughter and tore into the mouse. I glanced at her siblings, who were tumbling on the ground. The tortoiseshell she-kit was standing on top of Patchkit, who was squirming under her. The ginger patched tom growled once as Sorrelkit batted at his belly with sheathed claws.

"I get the first bite!" She announced

"I just wasn't ready." He retorted

Poppysky rolled her eyes and gave a nod toward me. I gave a smile and left. Jaystar was waiting by the entrance with Barkfur, Hollycloud, and Graypelt. She motioned for me to hurry with a flick of her tail. I bounded over to them as Jaystar mewed,

"Alright. How about we hunt near the Shadowclan border. We haven't been there in a while."

"I'll go with Graypelt. You, Bramblepaw, and Hollycloud can check there." Barkfur announced

"Where are you two gonna check?" The golden she-cat asked

"Near Windclan."

"You went there yesterday. Just come with us." She told them

Barkfur snorted, but said nothing more. I padded out of the entrance and as I entered, the wind buffeted my fur. I glanced up and saw nothing but gray clouds in the sky.

"We better hurry." Hollycloud said

I nodded as we headed for the border. Warm memories of the previous night flooded me as we headed for it. Willowpaw gentle leaf-green eyes, her beautiful brown tabby pelt. Her narrow face and long tail. Her sweet pine scent drifted around me and I purred.

"Hey, stop dreaming and hurry up!" Graypelt hissed

My tail lashed at the gray tom, but picked up my pace. Arrogant cat. I hope his three kits didn't end up like him. I couldn't picture Birchpaw like that though. She was to gentle. However, Brindlepaw was slightly like that. My ears pricked as I spotted a robin ahead of me. I padded ahead of them and eyed the red-bellied bird.

"Let him go." Jaystar meowed

I gave a smile and headed closer. The bird pecked at the ground as I got into a crouch. I resisted the urge to flick my tail, for it would notice that. The undergrowth swarmed over me as I crouched closer and closer to the bird. My eyes stayed firmly on the bird as it looked up. I froze and stopped moving. It's feathers fluffed up a bit and I finally leapt. It squawked once and tried to fly. My claws hit the wind and I pulled it to the ground. I gave a quick bite to the neck and began digging a hole.

"Nice work Bramblepaw."

I placed the bird in the ground as Jaystar's tail dragged along my back. I gave a quick purr and watched my mentor face the other cats.

"I want Graypelt and Hollycloud to continue hunting here. Bramblepaw, Barkfur, and I shall hunt closer to the border."

I heard Hollycloud purr as she padded toward her mate. I still didn't know what the tortoiseshell warrior saw in him. I shrugged and followed my mentor toward the border.

**...**

As we approached, my heart began to race. Would they smell me and Willowpaw over here? She was on our territory the night before and I was on her's! Barkfur ran off to my right as Jaystar padded away too. They must have found something. However, I stayed there. I didn't want to hunt, for fear had killed the excitement. I couldn't have them find her scent! She'd get in trouble if they found out it was her's. I might as well!

"I won't let her get in trouble."

Now I understood why she wanted to wait a little bit. She wanted her scent away from the border and mine off of her territory. However much I wanted to be with her now, I knew it was the safest way. Jaystar approached me, her fur ruffled and her gaze full of annoyance.

"Stupid bramble." She muttered

"Missed it?" I asked

She didn't reply verbally, but a flick of her tail told me yes. Barkfur approached with the same look in his eyes as he began padding toward the border. I sighed, for I had no choice but to follow. As we approached the border, the dark brown tom froze.

"Shadowclan." He hissed

"What happened?"

"Someone went over the border."

NO! They couldn't have scented her! I began hyperventilating as I approached it. Jaystar's gaze grew hard as she sniffed the air.

"Yup..That's Shadowclan. I'll tell Leafstar to have someone check this border tonight and set a new border." She told us

Thank Starclan she hadn't overreacted! I gave a sigh of relief as we headed back. Jaystar and Barkfur bounded away again in different directions to search for prey. I would too, but I wanted to sit for a moment. It was going to be dangerous. When I saw her, I knew what I'd have to tell her. She needed to know that Jaystar had found this. I would still see her, but only once or twice every quarter moon. The decision would kill me, but I wanted our relationship to be safe.

"Don't worry Willowpaw." I whispered, "We'll be safe."


	14. Chapter 14

A half passed since the Gathering. However, it had been the most eventful half moon that I've ever experienced. I hadn't seen Bramblepaw since then and now I was finally going to see him! My heart was thumping in my chest with each lick of my tongue on my fur. I was already exhilarated, for Bluefrost had brought me to battle training. All my senses were alert as I glanced up. Flintpaw padded in with a large scratch on his shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked

"Ravenpaw accidentally unsheathed his claws." He replied

"Sorry about that."

Ravenpaw was padding in. His fur was slightly ruffled from the training session, but he looked fully awake. He sat in his nest and looked at me. He looked at his paws for some reason and curled his tail around his paws.

"Hey! Did ya hear? Ashpaw might be getting his warrior name soon!" Flintpaw exclaimed

"Tha..That's great!" Ravenpaw stuttered

I stood up and headed out of the den. I wasn't much for talking now. I headed over to the warrior's den. I didn't want to go out without doing something before. As I entered, I spotted Bluefrost talking to Goldflame. The golden/brown tom sat there with his paws tucked under his chest. Bluefrost was sitting on her nest with her sightless blue eyes on Goldflame.

"I'm just saying, we need to get the apprentices out more at night!" Goldflame exclaimed

"Would you want to be constantly bothered when you slept?" She asked

"I wouldn't." I said

"Ah, Willowpaw." The sightless she-cat mewed, "What's up?"

"Are you going on the dusk patrol?" I asked

She nodded.

"May I come?"

"I don't see why not. We're going shortly. Why not grab something to eat before we head out? You haven't eaten almost all day!"

My tail flicked happily as I left the den. I padded for the fresh-kill pile and found Ravenpaw there. He looked up and froze, his green eyes wide. I cocked my head. Why was he acting so weird?

"Uh..Yo..You want anything?" He meowed

"Sure. What's in there?"

He grabbed a large vole and placed it near my paws. All that was left in the pile was a lizard and two frogs. I nodded happily to the black tom and grabbed the vole. The warm scent drifted toward me as I took a seat near the prey pile. Ravenpaw was sitting too, but he looked uncomfortable.

"Are you okay Ravenpaw?"

His eyes widened again and he gave a quick nod. My tail lashed. What could he be hiding?

**...**

I entered camp with the patrol consisting of Silverpool, Birchstorm, Bluefrost, and Earthpelt. Thank Starclan we didn't go to the Thunderclan border again. They've stayed away from the border, which I was thankful of. Now, I'd be able to see Bramblepaw again!

"Hey Willowpaw!"

I turned my head and saw Ashpaw running at me. The large, fluffy tom was lashing his tail happily.

"I passed! Rainheart gave me my assessment today!"

"That's fantastic Ashpaw. I'm guessing you're ceremony is tonight!"

"Actually, I think now. Look, Rosestar's heading for the-"

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the High Branch for a meeting!"

I watched Ashpaw run over to the branch and sit underneath it. Graypaw and Flintpaw left the apprentice's den, Lizardheart, Blackfur, and Grassfang left the warrior's den, Ravenpaw came out of the nursery, and almost all the elders came from their den. Petalfire wasn't there for some reason. But, I did see Treeclaw leave the den, telling me something might be wrong with the elderly she-cat.

"I, Rosestar, leader of Shadowclan. Call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

Ashpaw shuffled in his spot. I couldn't even begin to imagine how nervous he must be!

"Ashpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Rosestar meowed

"I do." He replied

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Ashpaw, from this day on you shall be known as Ashflame. Starclan honors your courage and loyalty and welcomes you as a full warrior of Shadowclan."

"Ashflame! Ashflame!" We chanted

His name echoed off the territory. The sky began to turn a dark shade of purple as the outline of Silverpelt appeared. I knew Bramblepaw would be there and I wouldn't be caught. So, I headed for the entrance and left the camp.

**...**

I burst through the forest as soon as I was out of the camp. My paws echoed off the marshy ground as the area grew darker. Thank Starclan I'm good at moving around at night. The moon was shrinking and was nearly the size of a claw. The trees whisked by me, the scent of prey tantalized me, but I ignored it. I wanted to be with him now more than ever! I checked the air and the earthy scent of Thunderclan drifted to me as I slowed down. I didn't want to be found either. I trekked silently to the border as Bramblepaw's scent drifted toward me.

"Bramblepaw?" I asked

"Willowpaw!"

I spotted the golden/brown tabby padding toward the border. His pelt was freshly groomed and his eyes were alert, as though he had a fresh night of sleep.

"Thank Starclan you came." He mewed, "I've missed you so much.."

He stepped toward me and rubbed against my fur. I breathed in his scent and purred. I missed it so much.

"Same here. It's been so boring back in camp." I whispered

I looked up and into his eyes. All I saw now was the light reflecting off his amber eyes and his pelt was hidden in the shadows. All that kept me knowing he was here, was the gentle purr of his voice.

"Willowpaw." He said

He stepped back, crunching a few leaves in the process.

"Is this right?"

"What?"

"Us..We're not in the same clans." He told me

I looked toward the sound of his voice and spotted the light reflecting circles that belonged to him. We were no longer friends...That much I knew.

"We're meant to be together. We're such good friends, ever since that first Gathering and the dreams helped us see that we're perfect for each other! Love isn't anything we can control. But, every single cat deserves to choose."

"Yes..Love's freedom is something we deserve." Bramblepaw meowed

I nodded, not caring if he saw me. My heart fluttered in my chest as I sighed. I wouldn't want to leave him no matter what. Our friendship was gone. It was now pure love that existed between us.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys. Sorry for taking such a long time on updating my stories. I'm gonna try and get them updated ASAP! Don't worry! :D **_

Her gentle green gaze softened the air around us. I dragged my tail across her back and purred as we padded along my territory. We were close to the border, so she'd be gone in a mere heartbeat if anyone came.

"Wait just a moment Willowpaw." I said

I padded away from her and searched for a piece of prey we could share. A mouse would be good, but leaf-fall was almost here. Prey in both of our territories would be thinning out. I sniffed the air in hopes of finding a piece of prey. A cry of a bird sounded behind me and I instincivly leapt, hoping to catch something. Instead, I landed on the ground, my face in a bundle of some kind of herb.

"Mouse-dung!" I growled

Someone snorted as something dropped at my paws. The scent of a raven drifted toward me as I glanced up to see Willowpaw.

"Nice job mouse-brain." She meowed playfully

I jumped up and nudged her happily. I grabbed the raven and we began to walk along the undergrowth. The sweet smell of the raven tempted me, but I ignored it. I didn't mind waiting till we reached where I wanted to go.

"Eat it Bramblepaw." Willowpaw told me

I shook my head in reply. Great Starclan this is hard to do! I glanced up at the sky and could barely find the moon it was so small! Willowpaw was walking with much more ease than me, and a bit quieter too. I guess that was one of the perks of being a Shadowclan cat. However, she did have Thunderclan blood. I shook my head, how could I forget that? I shrugged. Maybe it wasn't that big of a deal that she was half-clan. My paw hit something and I fell to the ground, the raven falling out of my jaws.

"Bramblepaw!" She yowled

"I'm fine.." I replied, "I only tripped."

Willowpaw gave a _mrrow _of laughter as I stood back up. The lapping of the waves told me we were where I wanted to be. I glanced back at her, only seeing the light reflecting off her eyes. I began grooming my fur, trying to get all the dirt out of it. As I did, something occurred to me. We had been meeting each other a lot...

"Willowpaw.." I began,

"It's alright Bramblepaw. I feel a bit like that too."

"Guilty?"

"Yes..This is against the code. However, I can't be away from you. You're more important than any other cat I know. Yes, I shall be loyal to Shadowclan. But, if the warrior code doesn't want cats to be happy, then it should be changed.." She told me

I sighed..I didn't know where I stood. I loved her as much as anything! Yet, I couldn't dare abandon my clan.

"Willowpaw, we're fine. No one knows about this at all..We can see each other and as long as we're back in our clans by dawn, no one could possibly suspect anything. Remember how happy we've felt the past moon and a half."

I saw her gaze drift away from me. I placed my tail over her's and heard a gentle purr come from her. My pelt grew hot from embarrassment as I nudged the raven toward her.

"You can have it. I'm not that hungry." She said

I shrugged and tore into the bird. My belly was empty, for I hadn't eaten since the day before.

"Bramblepaw. Listen to me," She began

I glanced up from the bird and looked to where her voice was coming from.

"I want.."

Her voice was breaking. I laid my head on her's and let her say what she wanted. My heart twisted as I heard her cry. It pained me to just see her this way..

"We have to..Just for now..We have to stop. I don't know why. I just want everything to cool down. After this coming Gathering, we can start again. This is just to cool any suspicion. I don't want this to end forever."

"I understand Willowpaw." I replied.

Although my heart cracked, I knew it was the best.

"I'll miss you." She mewed

"As shall I my precious love."

She pulled away and looked at me with her two glowing eyes. The moon was starting to fall now, telling me that dawn was going to be here. She stood up and began to pad away.

"Goodbye..."

She bounded away, but I remained there. Her paws made very little sounds. The pine scent still lingered here and a vibrant picture of her was stuck in my mind. I got up to follow her and began padding the way she went. I couldn't be without her for that long!

"Wil-"

I halted. She didn't need any more pain then she was already in. I looked off into the distance, but she was to far for me to see. The darkness hadn't helped either. I turned around and headed back to where we were. The half eaten raven sat there still. I didn't feel like finishing it, for my belly hurt to much from the sadness of Willowpaw leaving. However much I knew it was right, it felt as though I had lost my best friend. I gently grabbed the raven, Willowpaw's scent drifting up toward me. It smelled sweeter than my mother's milk when I was a mere kit. I padded away from the water and back toward camp. My paws were heavy with sadness.

"I wish this wasn't so dangerous." I whispered through the feathers of the raven

I entered camp and went into the apprentice's den. Briarpaw and Brindlepaw were asleep while Emberpaw wasn't there. I shrugged and laid down. The raven sat next to me as I began to doze off. But, I had one final thought.

"Willowpaw..This will work between us. I know it will..The dreams were a sign for us to be together." I said in a barely audible voice


	16. Chapter 16

I laid down on my nest and purred. My paws were tired from the hunting patrol and I was stuck feeding Nightfoot. Although it was nice to see Darkkit again, for she was the calmer kit compared to her siblings. Now, all I could hope for was a nice night of sleep..Immediantly, I fell asleep only to be launched into a dream.

"Oh! Frog..." I meowed

My tail flicked happily as I padded along the marshy floor. The wind was cooler than usual, telling me that leaf-fall was coming shortly. I got into a crouch as I spotted the small frog. It hopped along the floor, making it's odd noise. I licked my lips and got ready to pounce. A loud rustle sounded from behind me as the frog leapt away.

"Mouse-dung!" I growled

I turned to face the noise and was met with only darkness. I rolled my eyes, of course the moon is that small. But, the scent drifted toward me and my fur stood on end.

"Willowpaw!"

I ran toward her, but couldn't see her. I only followed her scent and that eventually led me to what I guessed was Thunderclan. Another cat's scent greeted me when the scent suddenly vanished. I was back in the den with a paw in my belly.

"Graypaw!"

"What happened?" The tom asked

"You just kicked my belly!"

"Sorry.."

I snorted and laid my head down on the moss. Thoughts ran through my head..Who was that other cat? As the wind blew outside, I recognized it as being the same wind that I had scented in my dream! I turned my head toward Willowpaw's nest and found it empty. My heart raced in my chest. Surly the dream couldn't be a warning that Willowpaw was in danger, right? I stood up and left the den. I glanced at the sky, only seeing the same moon that was in my dream. That's when I realized something..Willowpaw has been leaving camp a lot. Now, I was done! My sister wasn't going to be hurt. I ran toward the entrance and leapt out. I checked the air and surly enough, her scent drifted around the cool night air.

"Willowpaw, be safe. I'm going to be there in just a few heartbeats." I whispered

I began running again, following her scent. My ears were pricked as I picked up speed. She might be hurt now! The wind flattened my fur and stung my tired eyes. Yet, I stayed at the same pace.

"I'll miss you."

Willowpaw! I stopped running and sat behind a large bush. A scent of a freshly killed raven drifted toward me, along with the scent of Thunderclan. I was extremely close to the border, but stayed where I was.

"As shall I my precious love.."

My pelt prickled as I remembered the voice. I had definitely heard it from the Gatherings. Gentle pawsteps headed toward me as I shrank back. I caught Willowpaw's eyes in the moonlight. A low growl escaped my throat. How could she do this? Betray Shadowclan, and with a Thunderclan cat? I climbed out of the bush and padded behind her.

"Willowpaw!" I shouted

She turned around, her eyes wide.

"Flint..Flintpaw!" She meowed, "Why..why are you here?"

"You were just with that tom! He's from Thunderclan Willowpaw! How could you?" I asked

Her eyes flashed with anger as she approached me.

"Because Flintpaw, he is the nicest tom I've ever met! He is my best friend who isn't in my family.."

Her voice trailed off, but my anger hadn't.

"Willowpaw, he's from another clan! It goes against the warrior code! You can't!" I hissed

Her gaze became blurry as a tear fell. She glanced down at the ground and I heard her begin to cry.

"Do..Do you have any idea what I just had to do? I have to give up the love of my life to make you cats happy. For what? Just because I can't be with him? So what if I have his kits when I become a warrior. Who says that would happen? What is the worst thing that could happen? Silverpool is a half-clan cat! Is anything wrong with her? No..I am not saying all cats should do that. But, if we find someone who makes us happy-"

"Willowpaw, it is a part of the code. We need to give up something to make sure everything works."

She stayed silent and padded on.

"Willow-"

"Don't talk to me.." She growled

She turned around and glared at me with her green fire.

"You won't understand. He is my best friend and the only reason why we met at night is to stop any suspicion that we love each other. Have I done anything wrong? No! We've been quiet about our clans and have just talked...That's it! Is that against the warrior code?" She asked

"No! But you're missing the point! Silverpool gave up Thunderclan to be in Shadowclan. She misses her friends, but does she go over there still? NO!" I retorted

"That's different. She had someone in Shadowclan and no one in Thunderclan. I have someone who I love in Thunderclan. Just..Just leave me alone Flintpaw."

She ran off, leaving me alone. The sky was brightening up a bit, telling me I didn't have enough time to sleep. I glared back the way I had come. That tome ruined the relationship between me and my sister, which is something that shouldn't be tampered with. I resisted the urge to go over there and attack him. That would solve nothing... Just make more problems. My heart sank as I headed back to Shadowclan camp. I didn't want anything else to go wrong tonight. Everything was going wrong now. Willowpaw wasn't the same cat she was three moons ago. Now, she is a volatile she-cat. A sharp breeze ruffled my fur, but it also brought something else. The scent of the other tom came toward me. My pelt fluffed up out of anger when I suddenly recognized the scent! I remembered seeing him talking to the Riverclan apprentices at a Gathering.

"Bramblepaw..."


	17. Chapter 17

Almost a whole moon had past since I last saw Bramblepaw, and I couldn't be near my brother without wanting to rip his fur off. How come it had to be that night? Just..Just why? Now, I was laying on my nest in the apprentice's den. Ravenpaw, Graypaw, and Flintpaw were asleep, Thank Starclan. However, no matter how tired I was, I couldn't fall asleep.

"Come on.." I whispered, "I've been up since dawn and have been on two patrols. How am I not able to sleep?"

My jaws stretched in a yawn as my head slumped to the ground. A flicker of gold flashed across my vision. I glanced up and saw the faint outline of Bramblepaw. His intense fiery gaze was focused on me. He gave his gentle smile and vanished.

"Sta..Stay." I muttered

My eyes finally closed from fatigue as I drifted off into sleep. My eyes fluttered open near the Thunderclan border.

"Willowpaw?"

Bramblepaw's voice made my heart flutter as I spotted the golden brown tabby bound toward me. He suddenly stopped as A paler golden brown tabby appeared beside him. He looked a lot like Bramblepaw, aside from his icy blue gaze.

"Bramblepaw!" I shouted

A flash of gray appeared in front of me. Flintpaw was glaring at me with his gray gaze.

"You're a Shadowclan Willowpaw!" He shouted

My eyes widened as I took a step back. Bramblepaw was heading toward the border, but was being blocked by the pale golden tabby. _  
><em>

"I know!" I growled

"Then leave him!"

"I can't! I won't.."

I lunged at Flintpaw, who dodged and I fell into a large hole, engulfing me in darkness. I heard yowls of fighting cats and Bramblepaw's voice.

"Get out of here!"

Flintpaw's voice shouted too, but I couldn't get a grasp on what he was saying. I was blind and all I could hear was the pounding of blood in my ears. A flicker of pale gold in front of me. I looked up and saw the pale tabby tom who was blocking Bramblepaw. He was smiling happily at me. Something hit my paws and I glanced down, seeing my paws drenched in streaming blood. I looked back to the tom, who was now covered in it. My heart raced in my chest as I yowled for Bramblepaw. My jaws were open in an inaudible wail, nothing escaping but the air from my chest. I noticed a flicker of brown, and just as I hit the ground, I jumped awake.

**...**

The next morning, I padded toward the fresh-kill pile. I wasn't hungry at all, not after the dream I had the night before. The paralyzing fear I had felt while falling, and that pale tabby..I felt as though I knew him from somewhere, and he looked a lot like Bramblepaw.. Did he have a brother? He never mentioned him then...

"Willowpaw!"

I turned around and spotted Bluefrost padding toward me.

"I called you twice already. Anyway, we're going to train with Flintpaw now. Shadetail and Flintpaw are by the entrance." She mewed

I nodded and forcefully padded toward my sibling. He looked perfectly calm! I reseoted the urge to unsheath my claws, however I said nothing to him. Bluefrost padded out of the camp and we follwed. I walked past Flintpaw. I shot a glare toward him, which he did take notice of. He stopped and padded toward me.

"Willowpaw, are you _still _mad at me?"

I said nothing.

"I did nothing. You chose to stay away from Bram-"

"How do you know his name?" I growled

"Uh..."

"I understand that you didn't interfere, but you saw me and Bramblepaw. Then you doubt my loyalty to Shadowclan? I'm a fully devoted cat to my clan!" I hissed

"Look-" he began

"Just stop now!"

I bounded away from Flintpaw and toward Bluefrost. I couldn't wait to start fighting..

**...**

Bluefrost motioned for me to follow her away from Shadetail and Flintpaw, who were talking in hushed voices.

"Alright, show me how you would take down a warrior." She instructed

I eyed her. She'll become unbalanced if I hit her legs! I dashed toward her and aimed for her front leg. She stepped back and quickly turned around. Instead of meeting her face-to-face, I was quickly unbalanced and fell to the ground, felling Bluefrost's paws on my back.

"Good technique, but don't go for the front legs. Aim for the rear legs and it'll be harder for them to face you. As they fall, leap on top of them. Take hold of their scruff and hold tight, doing as much damage as you can."

She let me go as Flintpaw headed toward me. He nodded toward us and Bluefrost turned to face me.

"He'll expect that. Don't go around him, but leap and aim for his rear and bring him down that way."

I nodded and walked over to the pair.

"Alright, first to pin the other down for three heartbeats wins." Shadetail said

I faced my brother, who was staring at me with little expression in his gray eyes. He leapt toward me and I quickly dodged, letting him fall. Old anger bubbled under my pelt as I jumped onto him. My claws dug into his shoulders and my teeth sunk into his scruff. He yowled in pain, but it wouldn't match the anger and pain I felt knowing that he would stop me from seeing him anymore!

"Willowpaw! Stop!" Shadetail yowled

I let go of him, but didn't give up. I ran at him and rammed into his leg. He fell to the ground as I stepped back.

"Willowpaw!"

I was breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath. I looked at my paws and saw traces of Flintpaw's blood. The dream came back to me and the image of the tom covered in blood appeared. I had just done this. How..how did I do this? Was I this angry at Flintpaw?

"Willowpaw..." Bluefrost began "Come with me. We have to talk."


	18. Chapter 18

**3 moons later...**

The crackle of thunder and flashes of lighting hung above our camp. My fur was drenched with water as I entered the camp with no prey. It has been three moons since I had last seen Bramblepaw, well..Bramblefall now. He gained his warrior name last moon. Ravenpaw and Graypaw were also warriors, taking the names Ravenfur and Grayfoot. Flintpaw and I were still apprentices. However, I was perfectly fine with it.

"Hey! Willowpaw!"

I turned around and spotted Flintpaw and Darkpaw running over to me. I smiled. The two have been spending a lot of time together, not just during training. They looked extremely happy together. I sighed quietly. I wanted to be like that again. I wanted to be with Bramblefall again. However, we just couldn't. It's weird, for I wasn't jealous of Flintpaw. I had someone who I loved. I knew how he felt. But, I couldn't be with Bramblefall, for he was in Thunderclan.

"Shadetail told me that you're goin' on the dusk patrol."

I nodded, still feeling a bit guilty from three moons ago when I hurt him. He never brought it up, which was fine by me. Thank Starclan that Treeclaw fixed him up. Now, everything was calm again. Leaf-fall was here, we had new apprentices, and Sunflower was expecting kits. I padded over to the entrance and spotted Treeclaw. The old, dark brown tom padded out of the camp with me.

"I never got the chance to say this Treeclaw," I began

"I know what you're gonna say." he rasped, "It's no problem. It's simply what I do. Flintpaw is fine and healthy."

"But, thank you."

Treeclaw gave a small smile. I noticed a few flecks of white around his eyes and paws. I didn't want to ask anything about that!

"You want anything?" I asked, "You know, for later?"

"No. I have to find some lavender and nettle before leaf-bare. I might ask Wolfclaw or Sunpoppy if they have any spare catmint."

I simply nodded, barely understanding what those herbs were for.

"Mind if I help?"

"Sure. I'll show you were some nettle grows. But, be careful. There is a thunderpath by it. Just watch out for monsters."

We padded along the mossy ground toward the thunderpath. My ears perked up at the sound of a mouse scuttling along a tree branch.

"Stop." I mewed

I turned my head and there sat a tiny mouse atop a tree root. Treeclaw sat down as I slowly walked toward the little rodent. I got into a crouch and crept toward it. Fresh prey and herbs! This would be a good day. I jumped and caught the mouse in my jaws,swiftly killing it with a bite to it's neck. I padded back to Treeclaw, who had his tail neatly wrapped around his whitening paws.

"Nice work." He said

I nodded as I dug a hole in the ground. I placed the mouse in the hole and placed the dirt back on it.

"Come on. It's just a few fox-lengths ahead." He meowed

Soon, we were at the nettle patch and sure enough, there was a lot of..what I guessed was nettle.

"Excellent. Just in case any battles erupt."

He unsheathed a paw and began collecting the nettle. I did what he was doing and grabbed at the terrible scented herb. My nose wrinkled as I bit into one of them. The terrible taste made me gag.

"You get used to it." Treeclaw told me

I'll never see how any cat could get used to this! But, I said nothing. Treeclaw padded away, turning back for a heartbeat.

"I'm going to collect some lavender."

"Alright." I replied, placing the nettle down.

He bounded off as I continued collecting nettle. I shuddered. This scent mixed with the stench of the thuderpath a mere two tail-lengths away. I looked up from the nettle and, to my luck, a large rowan sat on a low branch, tweeting. I licked my jaws as I padded over to the tree. The nettle could wait a few heartbeats, right? I latched my claws into the bark and hoisted myself up as quietly as possible. I landed on the branch and the bird continued to sing. My claws unsheathed as I padded silently as possible. My eyes stayed on the bird as I heard a rumble from behind me. A terrible stench came by me as I jumped down. My belly clenched.

"Treeclaw!" I yowled

I ran over and saw the tom beginning to run across the thunderpath. I ran after him, hoping to catch up to him.

"Don't!" I shouted

He didn't hear me and ran across. The ground shook as I spotted the sleek, red color of a monster rumbling across the thunderpath. It's big, black paws dug into the large black surface. Treeclaw glanced toward it and froze. I burst into a run, but the monster was to quick. Treeclaw yowled as it rammed into him.

"Treeclaw!"

The monster trudged on, not even turning around to looked at his body.

"No..No..No.." I whispered

He wasn't moving at all, for he had already passed. I looked back at the tree that held the rowan from just a few heartbeats ago. What if I hadn't gone after the bird? I might have warned him in time. I shook my head sadly, my gaze growing blurry. I ran over to the thunderpath and grabbed his body. His lithe body was easy to move, but it felt weird for me to carry a dead body. A line of blood trailed from behind him as we reached the forest again. The leaves crunched under his body as I laid him there.

"Rest in Starclan Treeclaw."

I turned around and headed for camp, needing to break the news to Shadowclan.

**...**

The half-moon shined brightly above our camp as Brindlecloud brought out her old mentor's body. I sat next to Bluefrost, who was sitting there "looking" at his body. It smelled of lavender, which made my gaze blurry.

"He..He was looking for lavender." I whispered

"He died doing what he loved." Bluefrost told me

"Getting hit by a monster?" I growled

"No. He was with herbs and had a good life. Starclan will accept him happily. Brindlecloud will take over as medicine cat and the clan life will resume." She explained

I knew she was right, but it would be weird not having him here anymore. Rosestar padded out of her den and approached his body.

"Farewell Treeclaw. You served your clan as well as any medicine cat could. You have healed us and given us your wisdom and connected us to Starclan." She said, "You trained Brindlecloud well and she shall carry on your expertise in medicine and Starclan for her moons and when she gets an apprentice, she shall carry it onto them."

Brindlecloud and Rosestar approached the elderly tom along with Dirtpelt.

"Why is-" I began

"It's her father, Grassfang's, father's brother. She even considered being a medicine cat too and had a good connection with Treeclaw." Bluefrost explained

How she knew that...I'd never know. But, I did know that Starclan was gaining a worthy cat today. That caused me to think of something. Life was to precious and I wasn't happy right now. I wanted to die happy like Treeclaw did. I looked toward the entrance and knew that tonight I'd wait by the border, and I would see Bramblefall there.


	19. Chapter 19

"Help!" Willowpaw's scream jerked me awake from my slumber again as I looked around the quiet warrior's den. Graypelt shifted in his nest as Sagenose purred next to me in her sleep. That was the fourth time I've had that dream of her calling me. I wanted to go see her again at the border, but she had told me not to. But, I got up anyway.

"Where are you goin'?"

Briarnose's deep voice stunned me as I turned to face my brother. His icy gaze was full of curiousity as I replied,

"Going to use the dirtplace."

"Fine. Be quieter next time." He growled

He laid back down as I sighed in relief. The last thing I would need was Briarnose annoying me now. I got up and padded out of the den and toward the entrance. As I entered the forest, all the warm memories of Willowpaw rushed back to me. Our first meeting at the Gathering, us meeting nearly every night, her sweet and fiery attitude and the wonderful pine scent of Shadowclan.

"Willowpaw!" I called

No response. It felt odd..not hearing hear voice. But, I wanted to be here, just to be were she was. I padded across a bush and, under the half-moon, I found a hint of brown tabby fur.

"Willowpaw?" I asked

"Bramblefall!"

She bounded toward me over the border and nuzzled my fur. I breathed in the pine scent and purred. I thought I'd never smell anything so sweet ever again...

"I missed you." Was all she said

"Same here. It's been boring not seeing you every night."

She stepped back and I looked into her eyes. They reminded me of a strong green-leaf storm. Powerful, yet beautiful. I smiled as we began walking around. She told me about Ravenfur and Grayfoot's ceremony, which I still remembered from the Gathering. Also, Treeclaw's death from a passing monster. It wasn't the right way for that medicine cat to go, but he was in Starclan now and I knew that...Brindlesomething would do a good job.

"Oh! This is actually pretty interesting! I think Flintpaw's gotta crush on Darkpaw." She meowed

"Darkpaw?"

"Oh! That's one of Nightfoot's kits. Her kits are about a moon into training." She answered

I smiled in reply as we went over into her territory. I purred as her tail fell into mine. It was nice...having Willowpaw here again. None of the other she-cats in my clan could make me feel like this. We dove a bit deeper onto her side. The darkness was much more intense here than over on my side, but the trees were more abundant too. Willowpaw suddenly froze as I heard faint murmurs in the distance.

"Bramblefall, one of the apprentice's scented you. Go back to your side and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bu-"

"NOW!" She whispered harshly

I nodded and turned around and bounded away from Willowpaw. I turned and found her looking back at me with wide eyes. I nodded as I got over the border.

"..paw?"

"Yes Birchstorm.."

That was the last thing I caught before I was to deep in my territory to hear her.

**...**

I had made it back to camp safely last night and was now enjoying bringing in a fresh mouse and robin with the hunting patrol. Patchpaw strutted in front of us, carring his vole. I smiled underneath the feathers of the bird. He was so prideful of every catch and had a true gift. But, he always bragged. I placed my prey down in the fresh-kill pile as Patchpaw placed his on top.

"Nice work today." I told him

"What did ya expect? I'm one of the best hunters in Thunderclan!"

I rolled my eyes. Arrogant apprentice. Why can't he be more like Snowpaw? She's so modest and quiet! Yet, kind. I padded away and headed for the warrior's den to groom my fur, which had grown matted from the two misses and the scratch of thorns on my shoulder.

"You should get that checked."

I turned around and saw Snowpaw padding toward me. A piece of moss placed down at her paws. The fluffy white she-cat smiled at me, her golden eyes shining.

"What? It's just some thorn scratches." I mewed

"Fine." She giggled, "I won't say anythin' if you get an infection."

I gave a quick smile and entered the warrior's den. Snowpaw followed and looked me in the eye.

"Why don't you ever spend time with Briarnose?"

"I just..I'm just not that close with him." I said

"How? Sorrelpaw and I are extremely close! True, I'm not that close with Patchpaw, but still!" Snowpaw exclaimed

"Sorry. I'm just not. I was close to my other brother, Icekit before he got caught by a stupid hawk.."

"Oh...Sorry. I didn't know." She replied

I shrugged. It didn't bother me that much. I barely remember Icekit anyway. Hollycloud didn't talk about him, nor did Brackentail. Snowpaw's tail flicked and left the den as I began to groom my fur. I was still glad that Sagenose had chosen to go near Windclan. If she had scented her...I shook my head. It didn't happen and we'd be okay.

"Bramblefall!"

"What now Sno-" I began

"There are some Shadowclan cats coming here!" She exclaimed

I jumped up at the mention of Willowpaw's clan. I followed Snowpaw out of the warrior's den and sure enough, a group of cats were standing in the center of the camp. Jaystar came out of the nursery and padded toward the group. I recognized Birchstorm and Foxclaw, but there was also the medicine cat as well. I still couldn't remember her name that well, but I didn't say anything. There was also a pure black she-cat with a dark blue striped black she-cat at her side who was much smaller than her! But, one more cat sat in front of them. I spotted the brown tabby fur and froze.

"Willowpaw?" I whispered

"Birchstorm." Jaystar began, "Why are you here and not Rosestar or Shadetail?"

"The two wished to remain at camp and not come here to spark any sort of anger." He replied

"You are in my camp. You have three other warriors and two apprentices. Why wouldn't we be alarmed?" She hissed

"We wouldn't bring our sole medicine cat with us if this was to be hostile."

I got up and padded away from Snowpaw. I went around the group of cats, ignoring the stares from the small black one until I could see Willowpaw. I was right, for I could see the stormy color of her eyes. She turned around and her eyes widened. She mouthed my name and I nodded.

"What happened?" I whispered

Her tail flicked toward Foxclaw. The ginger tabby tom was sitting there calmly, his gray eyes showing nothing but content. He was proud of this! What if a war started?

"We scented some Thunderclan scent over our border and it wasn't just a small amount. Nearly five fox-lengths in." Foxclaw growled

"My warriors would do no such thing! Unlike yours!" Jaystar shouted

Her fur was bristling as her front claws dug into the ground. Her dark blue eyes were ablaze with fury.

"How dare you speak like that?" The larger black she-cat asked

"Silence Blackfur." Birchstorm mewed, "We must not start any problems now."

"No! We are right! We have scented your scent on our territory! You are at just as much fault!" _  
><em>

"Why would we do that?" Foxclaw said

Jaystar leapt up from her seat and padded toward the group of cats.

"Tell Rosestar to watch out. My clan will not-"

Foxclaw hissed at Jaystar and lashed out against the golden she-cat. Gasps sounded from Thunderclan as Willowpaw shifted in place. I could see the fear and sadness inside her gray eyes as her head dropped. Jaystar growled deeply as Briarnose, Graypelt, and Fernstorm stood up behind her.

"Watch out you pieces of fox-dung!" She growled, "Let Rosestar know about this meeting. Graypelt, Briarnose, Poppysky, and Barkfur!"

The cats went over to their leader. Willowpaw glanced over at me and mouthed 'I'm sorry..' as the four cats went around the patrol and lead them out. I was stuck in place.

"Those filthy cats!" Snowpaw spat, "We'll teach them."

I shook my head. I couldn't fight her clan...I couldn't! Jaystar ran over to the Highledge.

"Thunderclan!" She yowled, "With the Gathering coming up in four sunrises, we won't attack yet. But, I swear to Starclan, we will attack before the next half-moon!"


	20. Chapter 20

I bounded out of the camp and ran toward the Thunderclan border. The Gathering was terrible...Bramblefall wasn't there and seeing Thunderclan's silence and Jaystar's anger told me what they must be planning on doing. But, I wouldn't abandon Bramblefall. Not yet. I ran through the trees, guided by the waning moon. The trees rushed by me, turning into a silvery-green blur.

"Bramblefall!" I called

A flicker of movement in the distance told me someone was there. I slowed my pace, trying to catch my breath. I stopped and squinted my eyes, seeing a flicker of gold. I sighed with relief as I padded toward the border. Bramblefall was sitting there with a freshly groomed pelt and a thrush in his jaws.

"Stay on your side." I mewed

His eyes swarmed with confusion, but he didn't object. He laid down and nudged the thrush over to me. He licked my cheek and I heard the loud purrs escape from him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't at the Gathering." he said

"It's fine...the Gathering was terrible anyway."

"What happened?"

"Jaystar seemed angry for she didn't say much, but she didn't accuse Shadowclan of anything. Your clan was also pretty silent." I replied

Bramblefall nuzzled my chest. I sighed sadly. What if this was the last time we were together?

"Willowpaw..." He began, "Should we wait again? After these tensions die down.."

I nodded and I saw his head drop. He must be just as upset as I was. A rustle sounded behind me and both of us looked up. Nothing was there now, nor was there any new scent. It was probably just the wind. I returned my gaze to Bramblefall who's amber eyes had darkened.

"I'm sorry Willowpaw..But I should go now. We can see each other at the Gathering."

My heart sank, but I said nothing as the tom got up.

"I love you." He meowed

"I love you too."

He turned around and padded away. I turned around and ran off. I knew that the moons would be long and boring..but I would do that just to see him again.

**...**

Flintpaw's scent washed over me as my eyes opened again.

"Come on. We're going out on a patrol to Shadowclan's border." He told me

"Again?" I asked

He nodded. I got up and followed my brother out of the apprentice's den. He was unusually quiet today, but I didn't bother to say anything. Silverpool, Goldflame, and Lizardheart sat together and Silverpool's yellow eyes flashed as she saw me.

"Alright." Goldflame began, "Everyone be very careful when we are near the border."

I rolled my eyes. Of course we're supposed to be careful! Goldflame, Lizardheart, and Silverpool got up and began walking over to the entrance and I followed, not wanting to speak to anyone. I was still a bit tired from being up late the past two nights, but I had to ignore it before someone asked me. We soon approached the Shadowclan border. Bramblefall's scent was still somewhat fresh, but it was on his side. My ears jumped up as I heard the murmurs of cats passing by. Lizardheart's fur began to bristle as Jaystar came into view. Hollycloud and Petaldapple I recognized and Graypelt. I also noticed Sagenose and Brindlepaw.

"Stay on your side." Jaystar growled

"Why? Think we're as stupid as your cats?" Lizardheart hissed

"Idiot! My cats know when they've made a mistake! Your clan continues to come over!" The golden she-cat shouted

Hollycloud and Graypelt took a step closer and both their pelts were fluffed up. Sagenose's tail was lashing and Brindlepaw was growling at us. Lizardheart's claws were digging into the ground as Silverpool took a step forward.

"Let's see how loyal she is now.." Graypelt whispered

Silverpool's tail fluffed up as she hissed at the gray tom. I stepped forward and growled at them.

"Shadowclan isn't made up of kittypets who are afraid of a fight!" Goldflame said

Jaystar's tail lashed as Silverpool meowed,

"Stay off of our side!"

"Why? Your clan has such little use of the warrior code! You're clan isn't a true clan since you treat the code like a pile of fox-dung!"

Lizardheart leapt over the border and landed on top of Jaystar. Hollycloud jumped over the border and began attacking Silverpool. Brindlepaw aimed for me, but I turned to Flintpaw.

"Get back to camp and get back up!"

The tom bounded away as I dug my claws into Brindlepaw's shoulder. I noticed that Sagenose had disappeared. Flintpaw would be back before her and we will have the advantage for a few heartbeats. I pushed the she-cat off of me and aimed for Jaystar, who was on top of Lizardheart. She yowled in surprise as I clawed at her belly. Her claws raked at my hind legs as she bit into my shoulder. I continued to lay blows on to her belly, feeling blood well up on my paws.

"Jaystar!"

Something slammed into me as I spotted the gray fur of Graypelt. The broad shouldered tom bit into my leg and clawed at my shoulder. I kicked him in his belly as he let go. His green eyes flashed as he lashed out at my face. Pain seared on my muzzle as I landed a blow on top of his head. I heard yowls behind me as Flintpaw returned with Rosestar behind him. I spotted Nightfoot and Birchstorm and many other cats. Nightfoot joined me and rammed into Graypelt's chest. I joined her and yanked the tom's tail.

"Go help someone else! I'll take him!" The she-cat yowled

I let go of his tail and bounded toward Bluefrost, who was battling a dark ginger tabby she-cat. I joined my mentor and leapt onto the she-cat's shoulders and bit into her neck fur.

"Appleshine!"

My gaze flickered and I spotted a small white she-cat lunging at me. Her claws raked my cheek as I bit into her shoulder, still hanging on to Appleshine. Bluefrost raked her claws against her legs as more yowls came from the other side. Thunderclan cats were swarming into the battle as I found a pale gold tabby tom jump at me. I recognized him from the dream when he was covered in blood. I didn't know his name, but he knocked me off of Appleshine and raked his claws against my already damaged shoulder. He sliced my ears with razor sharp claws. I hissed and batted at his belly. A flash of black came across my vision as Ravenfur took the tom off of me.

"Stay off of her!" Ravenfur growled

He fought with the tom as my gaze fell onto another cat. His dark gold tabby pelt reminded me of the sun as his amber eyes laid on me. Silverpool lunged at him as I fought back the urge to say no. She glanced at me from underneath Bramblefall as I turned away to fight another cat. I looked back at my mother and saw something glow in her eyes. My heart ached as I left two cats who I loved and knew that she had seen something that she shouldn't have...


	21. Chapter 21

My claws gripped the pelt of a large warrior as they yelped in pain. The ginger she-cat hissed and glared at our clan, which had diminished a bit due to the injuries. They had a larger force right now as I glanced at Rosestar, who was grappling with Jaystar. The younger she-cat had my leader pinned and I rushed toward them, only to be intercepted by two apprentices. A gray tom leapt at me and bit into my scruff as the she-cat went underneath me and clawed at my injured belly. I wasn't focused on the battle any more..I was focused more on what Silverpool had seen. She saw me let Bramblefall go. I kicked the she-cat off of me as the ginger flecked tom leapt off, scratching my leg as he bounded off.

"Give up?" Jaystar growled

Rosestar glared at the she-cat, but her eyes were full of fatigue. She let out a deep growl as Jaystar revealed a smirk.

"You've won this battle Jaystar. But don't think we won't defend it again." My leader muttered

"Thunderclan! We've won this battle! Head back to camp!" The golden she-cat yowled

I turned around, listening to the yowls of victory from our enemies as I bounded back to camp. My legs ached and the scratches burned as a few drops of fresh blood fell off of me. Rosestar was limping behind me along with Ravenfur and Crowflight. I glanced behind me, seeing them slowly walk. I sighed as I slowed down, wanting to walk back home. Why did we have to lose now? A flicker of gray ahead startled me as I spotted the silver fur of my mother. She padded toward me and laid her tail on my back.

"You three keep going. I wish to speak with Willowpaw."

"No. Not now. There's something that must be done first." Rosestar said

Silverpool didn't respond verbally, but nodded toward the tortoiseshell she-cat. I followed them back to camp, but Silverpool stayed close to me. My pelt prickled. So what if I didn't attack Bramblefall? There's no possible way that she could figure out that I like him! I picked up my pace as I entered the camp. Cats were sprawled out across the area as Brindlecloud dashed back and forth from her den.

"Oh great Starclan!" She yowled, "How am I low on marigold?"

She ran past me as she bolted toward Dirtpelt, who's leg was still bleeding. I sat down as Rosestar padded in front of me. She headed for the High Branch and leapt onto it.

"Shadowclan!" She announced, "It is time for a ceremony."

My ears perked up as Rosestar flicked her tail, motioning me to come over. She flicked it in a different direction. I glanced to my right and saw Flintpaw, who was already covered in herbs. He leapt up and ran over to the branch, me coming close behind.

"Flintpaw, Willowpaw, you two fought extremely well in the battle with Thunderclan. With that, it is time for you two to become warriors."

My heart leapt. Finally! I was going to be a warrior! I looked down at my clanmates. Bluefrost was smiling up at us, Silverpool and Rainheart were looking at us with pride in their eyes, and, when my gaze reached the elders, I saw my old mentor, Mosspoppy, giving me a nod of approval. I smiled back at her. I might not have gotten along with her to well, but she was much happier now. I even considered her a friend.

"I, Rosestar, leader of Shadowclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They've trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Rosestar turned to face Flintpaw.

"Do you, Flintpaw, promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

I thought back to when Flintpaw and I were kits. He was such a timid tom then, scared of his own shadow. Now, he was sitting up here proudly, as though he was leader of Shadowclan. I turned my gaze to the crowd and spotted Ravenfur sitting next to Grayfoot. He was looking at me with pride and happiness in his eyes. I cocked my head. What was he thinking about?

"Then I give you your warrior name of Flintheart. Starclan honors your courage and determination and welcomes you as a full warrior of Shadowclan."

Flintheart licked Rosestar's shoulder as she placed her head onto him. He leapt down as I moved over to her.

"Willowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

My paws tingled with excitement, "I do." I mewed

"Then I give you your warrior name of Willowstorm. Starclan honors your bravery and strength and welcomes you as a full warrior of Shadowclan."

"Willowstorm! Flintheart! Willowstorm! Flintheart!"

I looked at my clanmates and purred warmly as they chanted my name and Flintheart's. However, I did hear Ravenfur's voice above the rest as I leapt down from the hazel branch. The black furred tom padded over to me and nuzzled my flank.

"I'm glad your a warrior now." He said

My pelt grew hot as he looked into my eyes. His gentle, pine green eyes shined as I smiled back. "Yeah," I began, "It's gonna be fun! Though..I might stay in the apprentice's den. It's _really _crowded inside the warrior's den."

Ravenfur nodded and padded away. I watched him go and felt something different for the young warrior. True, we had been friends for a long time, ever since we were kits. But, he's been acting weird...It felt odd.. but it also felt kinda good, for it reminded me of when I met Bramblefall.


	22. Chapter 22

A nice breeze flattened my fur as a cloud moved out of the sun. The sky had a few clouds, some of them gray. All I'm hoping for is that there won't be any rain today or tomorrow. That's the last thing I want to happen. I've been bothered by Silverpool for the past three sunrises. She's been to every hunting patrol I've been on and she didn't fall asleep until I shut my eyes. I knew that she saw me and Bramblefall during the battle, but she couldn't have had any possibility of figuring out how we felt about each other!

"Willowstorm?"

I turned around and saw, thank Starclan, Ravenfur walking toward me. He nuzzled my flank and purred into it. A wave of embarrassment washed over me. He's been getting really clingy to me and I..I kinda liked it. But, I knew what he was thinking and..I couldn't love him back. Not while I still had the chance of seeing Bramblefall. He doesn't even know that I'm a warrior!

"Hey, did ya hear what happened?" He asked

"No." I answered quickly

"I heard that Shadetail's gonna retire soon."

My eyes widened. How could she be retiring? She just finished training...Oh, she just finished training Flintheart. She wanted to wait until he became a warrior. She has gotten old. I could easily picture her graying muzzle and paws. She also wasn't nearly as fast as some of the other cats.

"Hey, let's go practice later on. We don't need to let our skills die out." The black tom meowed

I nodded, but as we started heading over, a patrol came in. At the head was Shadetail and I sighed as I watched the elderly she-cat pad over to the fresh-kill pile. Her limbs looked stiff as she placed her lizard in the pile. Rosestar too was in the patrol and whispered something into her deputy's ear, something I couldn't hear.

"I think-" Ravenfur began

Rosestar bounded across the clearing and leapt onto the hazel branch.

"Shadowclan, gather under the High Branch for a meeting!" She called, a hint of sadness in her voice.

I walked over with Ravenfur at my side and we sat down in the front. His tail curled around me as I looked behind me to search the camp. Goldflame, Nightfoot, and Dirtpelt left the warrior's den, Darkpaw and Spottedpaw ran out of the apprentice's den, and Snowpelt, Petalfire, and Mosspoppy walked out of the elder's den with Nutpaw at their heals. I looked up at Rosestar, who, near her side, was Shadetail. The she-cat's black pelt was speckled with gray and her amber eyes were ringed with white fur. Despite, her appearance, she looked wide awake and was surveying the clan with pride glowing in her eyes.

"Shadetail, is it your wish to give..to give up the name of a warrior and join the elders?" Rosestar mewed

"It is."

"Your clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon Starclan to give you many moons of rest."

"Shadowclan, it has been an honor serving you as the deputy for many moons. But, as my age increases, my eyesight is growing weaker and I am not as fast as I used to be. If I could, I would serve as your deputy until I die. However, I can't do that knowing there are many other cats in this clan that are worthy of this position and can do it much better than I." Shadetail told us

My gaze went blurry as we chanted Shadetail's name. She headed over to the elders, who welcomed her gratefully.

"You would have been a wonderful leader Shadetail." Rosestar murmured

Rosestar leapt down, saying nothing more. I walked away from the group with Ravenfur at my side. I spotted the silver fur of my mother as she walked over, seriousness in her eyes.

"Ravenfur, may I speak to Willowstorm alone?" Silverpool asked

"Of course."

He licked my cheek and walked away. Silverpool smiled after him and returned her gaze to me. She flicked her tail for me to follow. We exited camp and she began picking up pace. There was an uncomfortable feeling in the air as I walked with my mother.

"Remember when you two were kits?" Silverpool began

"Of course."

"And..Tigerfoot and Whitefur abducted you?"

"I can't forget it. It was terrifying being with them." I meowed

Silverpool sighed as we began heading in a new direction. One that I remembered all to well.

_Whitefur was carrying me in his jaws and Flintheart, Flintkit then, was being carried by Tigerfoot. They dashed across the territory as yowls of anger echoed in my ears. I tried swiping my paw at the white tom's face, but he merely scoffed at me and bit harder into my scruff. The shoved us into a hole and Tigerfoot glared at us, malice glowing in his eyes. _

_"Stay here like good kits or you'll never see your parents again!" The ginger tom growled _

_"You..You can't hurt Silverpool!" I shouted at him, my heart beating as fast as lightning. _

_"Silverpool?" Whitefur spat, "I guess she has the nerve to _lie_ to her own kits." _

_They left without saying another word. We did stay there, for both of us didn't want Silverpool or Rainheart to be hurt by the toms. Then everything unfolded. Silverpool telling us about her secret life as Flowerheart, Rainheart coming to help, and then the deaths of Tigerfoot and Whitefur. _

"Your thinking about it, aren't you?"

Silverpool's voice removed me from the memory as I looked toward her. Her pale yellow gaze was cloudy and her mouth was slightly opened, as though she wanted to say something.

"Silver-" I began

"I don't want you to have to endure and pain from holding a secret." She said at last

I tensed up.

"W..What do you mean?" I asked

"Willowstorm..I saw you during the battle. The way you looked at Bramblefall." I didn't know she knew his name, "You wouldn't hurt him."

"S..So?"

"You were attacking other Thunderclan cats, but refused to fight him. I'm not a kit Willowstorm and you aren't either. You can tell me."

I shifted in place. I..I can't tell her! She'd tell someone..I know she would!

"Staying silent confirms my suspicions." She commented

"Alright fine! So what if I'm meeting up with Bramblefall?" I shouted

"Flintheart knows too."

"I know he does! He saw me a few moons ago!"

"Then he saw you twice."

I thought back to when I had spoke to Bramblefall last. I'd heard a rustle and saw nothing when I turned around. That must have been Flintheart! My fur bristled. That sneaky tom! My claws dug into the ground as I felt a tail lay on my back.

"Willowstorm. I understand what it's like to have a love for another cat, especially in another clan. However, I had to choose who'd I'd be loyal to. Whitefur or Rainheart. I chose to stay in Shadowclan and that's because of you two. Also, I belonged here more."

"What are you getting at Silverpool." I asked with a hint of annoyance in my voice

"I want you to stop seeing Bramblefall."


	23. Chapter 23

My body was still sore from the battle a few sunrises ago, but the wounds had started to vanish aside from the long scar on my leg. But, we had won against Shadowclan and that's all that mattered, right? I had fought as hard as I could and everyone knew that. Jaystar even told me so as soon as we got back to camp. Yet the image of Willowpaw was stuck in my mind. How terrified she looked when she saw me. She didn't attack me and neither did I. None of my clanmates saw me, which I'm grateful for, but I did see her glance at Silverpool. A feeling of worry had been growing inside of me. Had she seen us? What if she knew?

"Bramblefall!"

I jumped at the voice and turned to see Briarnose glaring at me. "Stop daydreaming and pay attention!" He hissed.

"Sorry.."

"You're not a kit. Come on. Jaystar wants the clan together."

I sighed and left the warrior's den. Jaystar has been sending four patrols out to the Shadowclan border and I was lucky enough not to see Willowpaw. I looked up at our leader. She's been acting arrogant since we won the battle. She's been going on every border patrol to Shadowclan and Snowpaw, who's been hanging out with me a lot, has told me that she talks about Shadowclan like they're made of kittypets. I'm not saying I agree with her, I just don't find it right to do that to a clan that you chose to attack. True, Foxclaw attacked her on our territory and I see her point, but we almost lost Fernstorm in the battle. He's still in the medicine den with Birchpaw, who's been doing a lot more then Wolfclaw. He's been getting lazy. I looked up to Jaystar, who's golden fur glowed in the sunlight that poured down through the trees.

"Leafbreeze has told me that Shadowclan has not been near our border at all. So, I want to decrease the number of patrols from four per day to the regular one per day. Shadowclan knows not to cross our border ever again." Jaystar announced.

Cats muttered in agreement around me as I spotted Brindlepaw padding over to Briarnose. She's been with my brother a lot and I smiled at the thought of him having a mate. I know he likes her too, for his tail was wrapped around her. I remembered Willowpaw. We would sit by the border, our tails entwined and our prey filled with freshly caught prey. The moon would hung high above our heads, either visable or dark enough to blend in with the night sky. We'd separate a little after moonhigh. My heart ached in my chest as I became absorbed in my thoughts, not even hearing what Jaystar was saying. Why was it wrong to love a cat from another clan? We weren't going to have kits..I know that! But...Why is it wrong? I know it's happened before and it's caused problems, but that's because they had kits! I was lucky enough not to be a medicine cat, or else this would be _much _worse! Something hit my back and I turned to see the white pelt of Snowpaw. Her golden eyes pierced me as she motioned back to Jaystar.

"...We must be alert. Shadowclan cats are sneaky and may try and attack us! If they do, I want everyone ready. There will be more hunting patrols and training patrols. Apprentices will have to work harder and especially with leaf-fall coming. I want Thunderclan to be strong and ready for anything." She meowed

Yowls of approvement rang through the clan as Briarnose smirked next to me. "Good." He whispered, "These cats have been getting lazy."

The group split up and Snowpaw motioned for me to follow her. I got up as we left the camp. The sky was starting to grow cloudy, but there was still sunlight escaping through the clouds.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Away from camp." She replied

We past the Sky Oak and soon approached the Lake. Her white fur stood out against the green and brown land and looked like the color of ice. Her golden eyes were like pools of honey as she looked at me.

"I saw you looking at Briarnose and Brindlepaw." She began

"Yeah. I'm glad my brother likes someone."

"Do..Do you like anyone?" She mewed

I looked down, images of Willowpaw flowing into my mind. I love her as much as I am loyal to my clan. But, I couldn't tell Snowpaw that! It'd ruin our secret! I merely shook my head and Snowpaw looked off into the distance. I looked up at her. Snowpaw's gaze had hardened.

"I guess that's that then." She said.

"What do you-"

"You don't like anyone." She told me, though I knew she was saying something else.

It dawned on me then. But, she simply nodded. "Why else do you think I've been with you so much? I've liked you for three moons! You're gentle and sweet and I've seen you fight. It's like watching Tigerclan battle Lionclan. You're a wonderful cat Bramblefall. Yet..You're the blindest I've ever seen."

She stood up and bounded away. I was about to call her name, but I knew it would do nothing. What could I even say? I didn't feel the same way about Snowpaw. My heart belonged to Willowpaw and I can't change that! But I couldn't tell her about Willowpaw or else she might say something! I stood up and began walking aimlessly. I didn't even see it. She was always at the edge of the nursery and ran at me when I came in. She'd always talk with me and when we went on patrols she'd go with me. Yet..I didn't see it. I wanted to say something to her to help her, but what could I say? I'm sorry I don't love you? That would just make it worse!

"Bramblefall!"

I jumped at the voice and saw a brown tabby run toward me. Their gray gaze reminded me of storm clouds as they leapt over the border and tackled me playfully. I looked up at her and shock ran through me. Why was she hear now? It was daytime! She even told me not to see her anymore!

"I couldn't stay away." She meowed at last, "My clan knows now."

"Willowpaw..Why are you here?" I asked

"I'm coming with you. I'm staying in Thunderclan."


End file.
